


Far and Fewer

by Faith_L



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bazz - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Prince Sidon - Freeform, Prince Sidon/Reader - Freeform, Slight Bazz x reader(??), sidon/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_L/pseuds/Faith_L
Summary: With a herbalist human living within the outer reaches of Zora’s Domain what will happen when the Prince of the Zora finds her & welcomes her into his home?This is gonna have maybe some eventual smut if requested? This is my first published work in a long time so bear with me. Perhaps some angst and betrayal? Fluffy moments for sure, with some lemony scents here and there. There’s not enough Sidon fanfic out there. Enjoy!





	1. Just Another Day?

It had been nearly one year since you had started this...endeavour. Surprisingly it had been kept under wraps with little effort.  
As a(n) herbalist, the healers of Zora’s Domain had recruited you by chance in their efforts to further their skill & hurry to cure illness with the seasonal flu’s and sickness. The cold from the mountain provinces rushing through all of Hyrule in colder months had not made it easy within the domain. It had skyrocketed the demand for the ingredients needed for medicine which those Zora within the domain could not obtain. This is where you played a vital part. Not only by helping healers, but by chain reaction saving the health of Zora everywhere in the domain. If only they knew a human girl was doing so...

You finished drying and taking down the herb bundles. It was nearing Yaloen which meant the beginning of the much colder months. As of late, the healer who came for deliveries put extreme emphasis on the bearing demand for the required ingredients for medicine. These included roots and herbs such as camomile, rat-root, ginger, and rosemary to name a few.  
Finishing up by packing all the required ingredients in a large satchel, along with few fishing tools and bait you hurried along towards the domain from your small hut you called home. 

Walking along the dirt path towards the domain, you heard familiar whistling. The Zora healer Dorati was waiting as usual.  
Dorati was a deep green Zora with angular features. All in all, he was a handsome Zora man.  
“Nice if you to be on time. That doesn’t happen often.” He chuckled keeping his arms crossed.  
“Yes yes, I still bring the right things every time don’t I?” You set the pack down pulling out the smaller bags filled with medicine bunches. He took some of each and inspected them.  
“How you find these is intriguing, I could never venture out here as long as you do. It’s far too dry and not very..how do I say it?”  
“Green? Rough on the feet?”  
“Exactly! Well, thank you my little “hylian” it was quite the meeting. I shall see you again in a week. Hila is anxious that some Zorans are figuring out we aren’t the ones supplying the ingredients.”  
He hauled the packs over the shoulder and one in his hand. Hila was another one of the older healers he had in his company.  
“Hila is overreacting. I’m doing the domain a favour, & I’m happy to. I’m unsure how the population would feel about a lowly human girl helping them though.”  
“Humans are rare these days. You’d be easy to spot. In the domain, I’m not sure as how they would react. Surely not as bad as the village in your story?”

This was true. Humans was far rarer than any gem in Hyrule as the population had died out mostly. It was also true that before settling here in the forest a hoard of villagers had found out quite plainly that you were not hylian. This caused a mob to chase you out of town. It seemed racial bias & racism was a bigger threat than your family had warned long ago. 

“Um..Yeah. I’ll be here usual time next week. Thank you Dorati.”  
“I should be thanking you,”  
He turned and smirked glancing back at you as he started walking away.  
“After all you are our little saviour!” He called back laughing.  
You huffed & picked up your pack starting towards the river on your makeshift trail. It was walked along enough it had a distinct look that set it apart from the other greenery. 

Upon reaching the river you set down the blanket and slumped down on it, quickly laying back on it just as fast.  
If only I could just catch fish like a Zora..  
You wondered. It was something you wondered often as well, which was to say the least futile as it couldn’t happen.  
Sitting up and pulling the satchel closer you started anxiously digging through it searching for gloves, a wrap to keep warm, flint, a knife, & the bait you hurried to set up with the fishing rod. Upon finishing setting the fishing rod up you hurried to make a small fire to keep warm.  
When the river froze up you’d have to survive on what fish you could catch today, and what was stored and all the food you had harvested earlier in the at home. 2 barrels of potatoes, 1 barrel full to the brim with carrots and turnips, and 2 barrels of salted fish. Hopefully your 3 chickens would keep laying eggs as they should. It would help a great deal to get a cow. Fresh milk would be nice in your tea. 

Warming your hands and shuffling your feet against the blanket you sat on proved to keep the chill air at bay. Having caught 3 more fish, you had already set 2 fish to cook over the fire. It smelled wonderful with the spices you rubbed into it. You anticipated the juicy meat and crisp skin of the fish as you hadn’t eaten since breakfast.  
A splash on the river turned your head, ready and holding your knife.  
I’m getting paranoid..it could’ve been a fish...  
It was hard not to be paranoid with your current standing. You leaned back down on the blanket turning your attention back to the fire with the cooking fish, still at tentatively holding the knife. The waters sound moved irregularly which caused you to look again.  
“Who’s there!”  
A head slowly broke out of the waters surface, undoubtably a Zora. You froze. They watched you with piercing gold eyes; the minor showdown stopped when you furrowed your brows and blinked a few times regaining lost moisture within your eyes.  
“You aren’t going to harm me are you?”  
Just as quickly as they had arrived, they slunk back into the waters depths. You sighed in relief & sat back down.  
Sitting in silence with the same rivers natural sounds as before you took the fish off the fire & took a whiff. It smelled decadent.  
A loud noise cut off that thought as something large had leapt from the river breaking the surface. Whoever and whatever it was landed on the other side of the fire, this had caused you to clutch the roasted fish tighter hoping not to drop it.  
Kneeling on the other side of the fire was a large Zora with scales as red as the summer sunset. He adorned jewelry and sparse Zora armour on various parts of his body. He looked up at you holding a fish between his mouth & holding one larger one in his hand, it had clearly started dripping blood into the grass and dirt. He took the fish from his mouth, now sitting cross legged across from you. He set the fish down on his lap sighing.  
“Thank goodness you simply didn’t try gut me like those on the fire. When you held up that knife I didn’t know what you’d do. Forgive me for startling you.” His eyes were apologetic & his weak smile sincere. 

“No no, not at all. Um..Thank you for not harming me as well.”  
“I couldn’t imagine it, my dear hylian. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Prince of the Zora’s, Only son of King Dorephan, Prince Sidon.”  
“Your! Your majesty!” You quickly scrambled to kneel and bowed your head parallel with the blanket on the ground.  
“No need little hylian. Raise your head. While it is quite honourable of you I need no praise for a title I was born to.”  
You looked up at him and weakly smiled. He simply shone a toothy grin capable of dazzling even the most irritatingly pompous man or woman. 

“Your majesty, may I ask why I have your company today?”  
“Well, truth be told I am searching for a hylian. I have met few in these parts of Hyrule & you seemed to fit the description. You are hylian correct?”  
You drew back holding your tongue with disappointing news.  
“I am deeply sorry your majesty. But I am not a hylian. I’m afraid to tell you of my origins.”  
“If not hylian I would presume a human, yes?”  
With uncertainty you looked back to him shocked.  
“Yes, I have known all sorts of your species. I have lived enough days to read and hear stories of your kind.”  
“Surely not good ones? We are quite the destructive species....” Your voice hushed nearing the end of your own words knowing the truth behind them.  
“I do, but I also know the sheer willingness and hope your kind can muster even in the darkest of times. I quite admire it!”  
He grinned again. At some point he too had set up the fish to cook it alongside your own.  
“Well, thank you. I try not to be as destructive as my ancestors before me.”  
“That is noble of you. If I may ask, what is it you are doing so near the domain? Outsiders are known to not be welcomed.”  
“Well, since it is you my prince..I make deliveries to the domain. In return I was given a home in the forest & assured safety within the areas surrounding the domain. I beg forgiveness, I shall move if you wish it! I promise..”  
You bowed again. He simply chuckled & crossed his arms.  
This action had made his muscles appear larger than before which you scarcely noticed. You noticed them now.  
“My dear little human, you are welcome to live near the domain of your story is as true as you say. What do you deliver?”  
“Well, I actually..help the healers. I pick ingredients for them so they may make medicine. I made a delivery today..I wanted to help in any way I could.”  
He beamed & let out an amused laugh.  
“My dear little human, you are marvellous! Helping my people in times of need, especially when the colder months are upon us is a grand act of kindness! As thanks, I should bestow this information to my father. Secretly of course. Perhaps you may be bid welcome into the domain so you may meet the Zora’s you have helped.” 

He was far too kind. Surely he had a dark side?

“Prince Sidon, I thank you but I am wary. I have had..sour encounters in the past regarding my race.”  
“Nonsense my little human. Us Zora’s have a tale of humans aiding my people throughout our history. While many stories are legends there are records of humans aiding us in war, and famine.”  
“That’s..that’s so cool! Ah..sorry for my informality.”  
“No it is refreshing! I quite enjoy your reaction to this news.”  
He chuckled standing up abruptly.  
“Where are you going?” You stood up as well noticing the height difference. You stood at level with his chest. He smiled down at you.  
“To let my father know of this wonderful news! I’m sure he would welcome you into the domain as you have aided our people. How long have you been doing this again?”  
“..a little over a year?”  
“Incredible! My little human, I shall return tomorrow at dawn! I look forward to seeing you again! I did not catch your name though?”  
“Oh of course! I’m sorry! My name is (y/n) (s/n). Thank you for your company your majesty..”  
“Indeed. Enjoy the fish little one!” He jumped into the water quickly making his way to the falls. 

Fish..?

As he said, the fish he had caught both were cooked along your self caught meal. It made a smile break on your face to see he had left the fish for you. He was a kind prince, & it overwhelmed you to think he would go to the lengths as he is now to welcome you into his home. 

Packing your things again, and eating the cooked fish while heading back home you thought of the prince & how trusting he was in you. That kindness would surely not go unappreciated.  
Now to wake up before dawn on the other hand was an entire different story..


	2. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin the welcome into Zora’s Domain! Dorephan is proud to welcome you, with a secret plan brewing in his head already. Sidon is kind, and of course we let you be you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so I’m not really planning anything as of yet so please, requests are welcome 100% haha

The moon still peeked through your window. The sun hadn’t risen quite yet. You yawned and rolled over looking at the wall with tired, half-lidded eyes. 

I don’t wanna move..

For another 10 minutes you layed in bed tossing and turning in the warm blankets that clung to your body. 

Dammit..

Kicking your legs up and over to help get up, you wandered from your bed to the kitchen. Your home was small, with a single window allowing any light inside from the north wall. Lighting the small wood stove and placing a small kettle of water to boil on top, you turned and walked to grab your coat off the hook next to the door. 

Stepping outside to get a bucket of water, you hurried to bring it back inside. Pouring it into the bowl on the counter you splashed your face & dried off. 

The morning routine of making breakfast, prepping all the herbs drying on the wall & cleaning up ran by quickly; before you knew it the sun was peaking over the horizon. You grabbed your bag with a few select items, & hurried out the door and down the path towards the riverside, from which you had previously happened upon the charming prince. 

The river ran smoothly as always, but the chilled air made the river sound less enticing than usual.  
“Hello there!”  
Sidon was a ways down the river, stomach level gently bobbing above the surface, and waving with a delightfully stupid grin. 

I say stupid as it is dawn, and the chill air irritates you as anyone capable of knowing the joys of sleeping in a warm bed. 

“You slept well my little human? I must confess I did not sleep as well as usual, knowing I would meet you again today!”  
He swam closer the river edge hopping out and standing tall next to you with his hands on his hips.  
“Good morning Sidon, I did sleep well until I had to wake up so very early.” You said failing to stifle a yawn.  
“Then please forgive me my lady.” He smiled offering a hand. You gave him your hand hesitantly and he kissed it it with smiling lips. After stepping back he hopped back into the river and swam backwards against the current with ease.  
“We must be off my dear (y/n), My father has given me the liberty of seeing you to the domain. He is most eager to meet you! As my father remains in the domain he has not seen a human in well over half a century!”  
You raised a brow to him. Nearly immediately after realizing the age that Zora’s may reach.  
As you walked along the side of the river, Sidon merely appeared to float alongside you down stream.  
“Sidon just how old are you specifically?”  
“Oh, my dear one I am nearly 135 come this spring!”  
“That old?”  
“Yes! How old are you if you mind me asking?” His smile remained and a curious look within his eyes  
“(Y/a).” You replied flatly.  
His expression mirrored his sudden reaction. He did not vocalize his curiosity but it showed on his face.  
“I realize I am much younger than you my prince.”  
“Nonsense, I believe you to be a mature young woman! We are equally at the same stage of our lives. In Zora standards I am a young man, perhaps in his early 40s! If that is...a young man?”  
“I..sure..” you laughed.  
“Do not fret young (y/n), even as time passes I’m sure you will age with grace.” He grinned widely once again making you feel that skip of a beat. 

Nearing the bridge across the river which led up to a flight of stairs, Sidon merely halted in the water.  
“Shall we meet at the top?”  
“If I must..” you sighed with a sarcastic tone.  
“Brilliant! I shall meet you at the top of these stairs!”

As much as the prince was cheerful, it was overwhelming just how dense he could be despite being nearly 135. 

When you neared the top with the will to heave a thousand breaths, you ignored it and tried not to in the prince’s presence.  
“Excellent! You are here! Perhaps I should have accompanied you up all those steps?”  
“It’s alright my prince, I have legs that work.” You said with a light laugh.  
“Of course! I wouldn’t mean to demean your efforts or abilities! Now then, to formally welcome you into the domain! Hurry now, we are nearly there! Just across this bridge!”

And he was right. From here you could see the side of the grand fish statue that stood erect in the middle of the domain.  
You hurried quickly after the prince who was walking quite fast. Luckily his legs were not incredibly long, or else you may be running to stay near his side. 

“Here we are young (y/n)! The pride and joy of my people, Zora’s Domain! Now hurry, we must be quick so may you meet my father, King Dorephan!”  
Nodding you hurried alongside him delving deeper into the domain. Zora’s welcomed Sidon back, some giving you looks and whispering to one another after spotting you next to him.  
“Never you mind the onlookers little (y/n), they are curious is all!”  
“The way these girls are looking at me says otherwise..”  
“What was that?” He beamed smiling down at you. Who could ruin a smile like that...  
“Nothing my prince! I was saying how beautiful it is!”  
“Oh yes! It is quite marvellous! Not to be a bore but it does get quite boring when you’ve lived here for over a century.”  
“Nonsense.”  
As you hurried to trail behind Sidon, he suddenly broke into a sprint up the steps to stand at the kings left. The king was a Grand Zora in size, and in garment.  
“Father, this is (y/n) (s/n)! She is the human who has been aiding our people for some time now.”  
“My son you have welcomed her here at the perfect time, Muzu was just telling me he has business to attend to. Young (y/n), as the King of the Zora, it is my great pleasure to meet you. I formally give thanks as you have aided my people in a time of great need when you did not need to. You are most welcome in my domain!” He smiled down at you. You held your hands together in front of you bowing your head.  
“You are too kind your majesty, I am not worthy of your kind words. I humbly give thanks to your extreme hospitality. I hope I may continue to aid you and your people.”  
He let out a chuckle which seemed to move the earth.  
“My son,”  
“Yes father!” He turned, eager to his father.  
“I pray she may be a kind companion to you. She is of a pure soul. Thank you for meeting my son miss (s/n).”  
“Not at all, you may call me whatever you like your highness. I am in your service.”  
“(Y/n), thank you again. Should you need anything, you need only to ask. I hope you would stay overnight within the domain, I have had a room prepared hopefully to your liking.”  
“Of course! I would be delighted to stay for the night your majesty.”  
You bowed and smiled. 

Sidon hurried to your side & showed you out of the kings room, and up some stairs on the left.  
“You did wonderful! My father truly likes you (y/n)!”  
“I’m glad, & relieved..I did not expect such a warm welcome.”  
“Expect more! My father is secretly preparing a banquet tonight in your honour! Everyone in the domain is invited!” He beamed with a signature grin.  
“What.”  
“Yes! A banquet such as this is rare, but not unheard of. It will be held near the pools on the cliffs. Music, dancing, wonderful food! I have not attended one since my cousin got married!”  
“That’s..Do I need to dress formally? I couldn’t ask more of your father! Or you! I can’t ask so much, I have done nothing for you!”  
He halted and turned to you setting his large hands on your shoulders firmly.  
“(Y/n). You saved my peoples health, saved children’s lives! Zora children and babies from extreme illness! Zora’s of all ages will be extremely thankful to the woman who supplied everything capable of keeping their health in check. You have not done “nothing” as you say. You are a(n) extremely capable young woman I have had the honour meeting!”  
You smiled and felt immense emotion welling up. Your eyes started to feel warm & your brow furrowed. Sidon face dropped and suddenly let go waving his hands around you.  
“Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?! I did didnt I? Did I invade your space or shout too loud? (Y/n) please-“  
“Thank you. Thank you so much your highness. I have not received such thanks in a long time..I’m just happy.”  
You wiped your face and eyes looking back up at him. He smiled warmly and set a hand on your shoulder.  
“Come, we still have to show you to your chambers and get you cleaned up and dressed for the occasion.”  
You nodded all the while sniffling and shuffling along, next to Sidon. 

The room he had showed you into was a rather large room. It was longer than it was tall. A pool was embedded into the floor on the far side of the room with the bed in the middle of the room stationed with the headboard against the wall. A dresser, a desk, and a small fire pit accompanied the decor of the room. The floor surrounding the bed had a carpet, something probably not familiar to Zora.

“You shall be staying here tonight. I hope it is to your liking?”  
Still shook from the grand size of the room you walked closer and sat on the bed marvelling at everything. From the pool, to the small waterfalls trickling down the walls on the sides of the room; it was wonderful.  
“Your expression tells me you like it.”  
You turned to Sidon who was leaning against the door with his arms crossed, and a smile gracing his features.  
“It’s..wonderful. I’ve never had such a splendid room..thank you. I must say thanks to your father again. It truly is wonderfuł..”  
You continued to stare around the room. A peaceful silence, with trickling water falling filled the room.  
“Well, I must let you begin to get ready. I will send in one the maids to aid you.”  
“Oh, um..thank you. Prince Sidon, sincerely. Thank you. Thank you for all of this..”  
“I merely told my father of our little helper. You are wonderful in your own way.” He chuckled.  
“Thank you.” You smiled standing and bowed.  
“Bowing is not necessary!” He laughed.  
“Still, I am eternally grateful.”  
“We should be to you. Well then, I should be off. I have a few matters to attend to before the banquet tonight. I hope we may have at least one dance. With your looks other Zora men may ask for all of them.” He winked and left the room. 

He is something else..

Shortly after Sidon left, a maid came into the room holding a basket with colourful cloths. She was a classic blue Zora with white and light blue accents adorning her features. She was a middle aged woman, but her face was warm with a motherly look.  
“Here we go, I am Palii! I am your maid. We need to get you washed, dried, adorn your..head? Hair?”  
“Hair.” You giggled.  
“Alright. Hair, makeup, and choose dressings! King Dorephan instructed me rummage through the late princess Mipha’s things. Dresses are not commonplace but we have a marvellous seamstress! I can fetch her if we need to! Now, let’s get you all done up dearie!”

She practically scrubbed your skin raw & bare from head to toe. Your hair smelled lightly of flowers, and the oils she had applied into it. With help she let your hair down, and she placed a silver headpiece with silver and blue jewels hanging to frame your face. She took a few clothing pieces from the basket. Blue, silvers,whites and green shawls.  
“These are beautiful but as a dress I’m not sure if they would place well..?”  
“I’ll have Ora come in. I’ll be right back dear.” She hurried out of the room. You heard her start to scold someone in a hushed tone behind the door.  
“You cannot come in my prince! She is still getting ready!”  
“Just a quick minute? I’m sure she has time Palii.”  
“No your highness! My word, should I get one of the male servants to scrub your scales as well?”  
“I’m off I’m off!” He laughed. You giggled at the exchange. 

She came back with a tall slender Zora woman. She held a kit & a basket with more cloth.  
“My my, I have some work to do..”  
“Oh hush Ora! She looks beautiful!”  
“Is that what you call it?”  
“That’s..rude..”  
“I am teasing my dear, you look stunning!” She burst out laughing. Her short fins moved with her head as she laughed. You laughed along with her & she pulled a few cloths out, and holding pre-made beadwork and embroidery to it. Again she picked up a (f/c) cloth, & a silver embroidered piece.  
“Perfect, not stand on this stool dear, you’ll be the talk of the domain for the next week!”  
She quickly got to work, seeing here, cutting where needed & draping cloth is a flowing fashion across your body. 

When she finally finished she helped you down, and showed you to the mirror. In the mirror was a beautiful piece of art framing your body that screamed elegant.  
“What do you think sweetie? Marvellous isn’t it? My best work in some time.”  
“I don’t know how you did it, but it’s beautiful. Thank you Ora. Thank you Palii. Thank you so much!”  
“Thank me later after you get all those ravishing compliments!”  
“Just doin my job dear!”  
Both ladies smiled & admired their detailed work. Ora slipped embroidered wraps onto your feet. They attached from the middle toe to the ankle like a sole-less shoe.  
“Thank you.”  
“Zora’s don’t wear shoes. You’ll get used to it in time dear.”

Fancying your new evening look, you twirled the skirt in the mirror enjoying how the fabric flowed. If it went as Sidon had planned, it would be one exciting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to do, super glad you read it if you came back for more & omg the hits I am getting on this makes me super happy. Requests or suggestions are welcome 100% as stated before, I really only have 1 thing planned for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed, I will probably install a weekly or bi-weekly update set time if this gets any more popular. Anyways, thank you for enjoying interpretation!  
> -Your friendly yet questionable neighbourhood trash can Faith


	3. Evening Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Banquet up and Ready to go in mere hours, Reader encounters Muzu. The banquet is a hit, and Zora enjoy themselves with music. A dance with Bazz, & a talk with Ora. Enjoy!
> 
> At the designated time, play the following:  
> First Link:  
> https://youtu.be/WmXm5HUYWv8  
> Second Link:  
> https://youtu.be/cnSk_ElDchM
> 
> Happy new year everyone! I hope we may gain new readers and you will enjoy my start of the year with this successful chapter!  
> Also, when i say sash, I mean more like a cape draped over the shoulder & the back covering half the torso haha

It was nearly time to head downstairs and the waiting ladies would not let you eat a bite. You sat on the stool leaning on your elbows on the round table in the corner while the two Zora women drank tea in front of you.  
“Do you have to drink that in front of me?”  
You were clearly irritated. Ora chuckled while Palii set her cup down.  
“Dear we aren’t going to be the talk of the domain for the next week. Every Zora who attends, which may be over 500 Zora; will have their eyes on you! Wouldn’t you want to look your best?”  
“Well, I suppose..”  
“And besides, all the Zora women are curious if Sidon has snuck in a potential bride.”  
“You’re joking..looking the way I do?”  
The ladies both looked to each other and laughed. As much truth was in their words your stomach still growled, and their unexplainable laughing was just as irritating. You watched the 2 ladies go back to drinking and discussing their own matters.  
“I’m so hungry..”  
You set your head down on the table & sighed letting time go by. 

A knock on the door nearly an hour later raised your head.  
“Well, I wonder who that could be, the King ordered you to come down at 5:00.”  
Palii hurried to the door & opened it.  
“Oh, elder Muzu.” She stepped to the side and bowed her head.  
An elderly Zora man with a manta ray head entered the room with his hands behind his back. He simply glanced around the room with distaste. Ora had not stopped drinking tea and showed no regard towards Muzu’s presence.  
“So you’re the human that our prince has taken the liberty of allowing you here. By my own accord, I did and do not agree with him or his father welcoming you here. I came here for one reason,” 

You turned on your stool and faced him with your mouth in a taught line.  
“I came here to let you know that you shouldn’t take advantage of the fact Sidon is a young man. Especially with the approaching season. You seem young yourself yet, but don’t let me think for a moment you are anything but here for one night. I will not be happy should you be here longer than the council allows.”  
This Zora, this..man. He was nearly crossing a line.  
“Sir, if I may reason..”  
“No. Do not say a word. I refuse to let our- our bumbling fool of a prince choose some young mortal being even as a potential bride.”  
“Muzu...” Ora held irritation in her voice.  
“Ora, we may have history but I refuse. One of the reasons I left you was your lack of understanding that I am an authority in this matter, and as ours once was. I do hope you do not try to..bewitch the prince this evening. Have a good time at the banquet. The council and myself with the..right attitude sends their regards.”  
He turned and left. 

Palii closed the door & turned back to you and Ora now sitting at the table in a guffawed silence.  
“Was I just..threatened?” You furrowed your eyebrows and felt tears start to well up realizing the severity of his words, and what they meant.  
“Oh no-no-no-no-no! Not that dearie! There will be no tears! Even for the cruel words of an old coot!” She rushed over handing you a tissue from her apron.  
“Palii!” Ora exclaimed with a light chuckle. You wiped your eyes gently & handed it back to Palii.  
“What? I can say what I like, I am nearly 483 now, whatever that old coot says this castle cannot run as smoothly as it does without me! Who arranged the cleaning, the cooking, set times for every meal? The time to give the joint medicine given to those judgemental old council of men? That’s right, me! I’m not scared of them!” Palii beat a single fist against her chest.  
“Palii you are something else.” Ora laughed taking a last sip of tea.  
“Well, we should get you going downstairs now dear. It’s nearly time and the local Zora should be arriving.”  
“Alright, I hope I don’t run into that elder Muzu again..”  
“Never mind about him (y/n). Whatever the prince desires, I’m certain the king would want his only son to be happy. After all look at you.” Palii said with a laugh.  
“Right..”

The ladies led you into the hallway towards the great hall.  
“Come now (y/n), I’m 100% certain you will have Zora men waiting on their turn for a dance with you tonight. You look absolutely stunning (y/n).”  
“Ora is right dearie! You look gorgeous!”  
“Who wouldn’t while wearing one of my dresses?” Ora smiled. She had an immense amount of pride in her work, and you respected it. You three reached an entryway at the end of the hallway. It was a tall doorway, & you peeked in.  
“Not yet (y/n), I’ll go speak to the King. See he’s sitting at the head of the room there, look!”  
And he was, he sat at the end of the tall room on a large chair. Sidon stood next to his father on his left standing tall and watching the Zora mingle in the room. He looked so charming with the purple sash draped over his shoulder and chest.  
The room was beautifully decorated, tables at each side of the room covered in treats and small served foods, and pitchers of a blue drink, with more containing red drinks. It was definitely like a grand ball you had seen in the books in your mother’s library. 

Pali had already left and you stood behind Ora waiting. The height difference was more evident as ever now that you weren’t wearing your boots. She truly aged gracefully. Seeing her now you wondered just how Muzu landed a date with her, she was flawless. Ora suddenly moved you out from your flurry of thoughts.  
“Alright follow me (y/n). Walk tall, walk proud, keep your head high, and smile. First impressions are everything after all.”  
You nodded doing as she instructed. She walked in front of you as she guided you discreetly to the front of the great hall. Zora people still noticed your presence and gasped, some smiling as you walked by. Murmurs started to arise through the crowd of Zora. As Ora stepped aside to show you towards the King, Sidon suddenly stared at you with his mouth slightly agape. He coughed & grinned nodding to you. You smiled back facing the king again. Seeing the elder Muzu at the king’s right side you shook your head ignoring the impending memory of his warnings.  
The king held his hand out guiding you to stand next to Sidon.  
“My son, if you’d please.” The king motioned to the large hall. Sidon nodded & cleared his throat. 

Sidon clapped loudly three times.  
“Welcome! Welcome all Zora in attendance!” Sidon bellowed to the hall.  
As soft and charming as his voice could be, his loud voice definitely did something.  
The entire hall hushed in record timing all facing towards the front. You shifted your feet under the large populations gaze.

“I am pleased to announce that the evening has turned out marvellously with so many in attendance! Now, the reason for this grand banquet is to celebrate the new season, and to celebrate the great inner workings of our healers! Let’s have a hand for our great healers!”  
The hall clapped & cheered for the healers who all sat at a table along the side of the hall.  
Sidon waved his hand, silencing the room once again.  
“As you may all have heard or be wondering, there is a human in attendance. Before you carry out judgement, I’d like to announce just how important this young woman has been to our populations health! Within the past year, this young woman has upkept the supply of all ingredients which make our medicines. By supplying the ingredients to our healers, whom could not fetch those ingredients themselves in our time of need, we are in her debt; she did not need to do this. Due to her immense selfless acts we congratulate her and welcome her into our home. Like myself, I hope you all may thank her for all her efforts. Thank you, please enjoy the food, the drink, and have a good evening everyone!”  
The room cheered & burst into talk, laughter & music now playing by a large band. An area cleared allowing couples to dance together.  
“(Y/n)! Thank you for coming. You look beautiful tonight.” Sidon beamed grabbing your hand and kissing it gently.  
“How could I not attend? You look quite daring this evening your highness.” You smiled up at him. He grinned, & let out a chuckled.  
“I must admit, wearing this much dressing is foreign,”  
He leaned down and covered his mouth from the sight of Muzu with the back of his hand.  
“Between you and me this cloth makes my scales itch. The elders insisted I look nice for this.”  
You both laughed at his confession.  
“Well, may I ask for this dance then, of the most appraised miss (y/n)?” Sidon held out his hand to you. You smiled and held your hands on your hips.  
“Well Sidon, what if I were to refuse that dance?” You replied with a coy smirk.  
He raised a brow taken aback.  
“That would be the first time I have been refused by a woman little (y/n).” He laughed.  
“Then that record may be broken another time.”  
He held his hand out and you placed your own on his. He guided you through the crowd towards the dance floor. People watched with fascination as you and the prince embraced each other for the dance.  
The music flowed in a rich slow tempo allowing Sidon to lead you in a slow close embrace with one hand your waist around the dance floor.  
*play first link*  
He smiled at you, and you smiled back at him as he matched moving back and forth with you to the rhythm of the music.  
“I take it you enjoy dancing?”  
“With you? As much as the next woman.” You chuckled meeting palms together with Sidon again facing him.  
“I pray the ladies with you treated you well?”  
“Very much, until a snack was brought to my room with tea. They wouldn’t let me drink more than a cup or eat anything!”  
“That is Palii yes..” He smiled sighing knowing full well her strict attitude.  
“I take it Ora made you this dress for the occasion? She did a wonderful job. It looks simply stunning on you (y/n)!” He raised his palm against yours & back down once again turning with you to the music.  
“Yes, she’s wonderful. I quite admire those two ladies.”  
“They are quite a handful for me as I can never keep up with them. It’s always ‘more satin, we need to scrub your scales more, Sidon you need another bath!”  
You chuckled knowing the exact reason why they would force another bath on him.  
“A handful? For you? That must be tiring your majesty.” Lightly laughing at the thought.  
“Oh it is. And I keep telling you. Calling me Sidon is fine. After all, you are staying in my home.”  
As the tempo once started to slow signifying getting closer to Sidon again, someone halted you both. Muzu stood with his hands behind his back staring at you harshly reminding you of his warnings, suddenly looking back to Sidon as if nothing happened.  
“Your majesty, pardon my interruption, but your father wishes to speak with you.”  
“I..of course. (Y/n), I’m sorry to interrupt our dance. We must again sometime this evening. I hate to leave you without a dance partner so suddenly..ah..”  
He looked away with a distraught look on his face.  
“Wait just a moment, (Y/n)!”  
He hurried off the dance floor to a tall Blue and white Zora decorated with a blue and silver sash over his guard armour. He seemed to be of high status among the guards.  
“(Y/n), this is my captain. (Y/n), meet Bazz.”  
Bazz bowed to you with a polite smile, and hand over his chest.  
“You have done good things for our kingdom miss (Y/n). Prince Sidon was just telling me what a good dancer you are.” He smiled nodding to Sidon.  
“Yes, well. (Y/n), please. Bazz is known for being a good dancer within the guard. Pardon my sudden leave. Enjoy yourself (Y/n)!” He left with a grin.  
Knowing better, it was only made with half an effort. You two did enjoy the time spent together. Watching Sidon part his way through the crowd and away from you, starting to feel your heart dropping. The song ended and you sighed.

“So, miss (Y/n),”  
You faced back to Bazz who was now bowing in front of you holding his hand out with a warm smile. The bustling of the room caused you to nearly forget him.  
“Would you grace me with this dance?”  
“I couldn’t say no.” You replied taking his hand.  
*play second link now*  
Once again led onto the dance floor, the captain was quick. He placed his hand on your hip and held your hand keeping you firmly close to him, your chest against his. Placing your hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder you relaxed under his stare. He stared in your eyes never letting his eyes wander. Gently stepping to dance with you, he gently smiled letting his head move ever so slightly along with each turn and spin of direction. You followed his every move closely. When parting to let you turn away, he let his hand glide down your arm to your hand before pulling you close back against his chest. His eyes grew slightly wider watching you stare back in his eyes.  
“You’re..enjoying yourself?”  
You felt your heart slightly flutter.  
“I am..” you breathed.  
“That’s good..” he let out relieved.  
You didn’t speak much more, but the way he held onto every part of you to carry you across the floor to the music felt different to that of Sidon’s touch.  
“I was afraid I may not give you a good time.”  
The world seemed to disappear. He was enchanting you ever so slightly.  
“I’m not Sidon, but I am capable of showing a woman what a good dance is.”  
You smiled at him at he turned with you letting you walk around him and rejoin him closely.  
“You’re not Sidon, but you have an allure all on your own,”  
Indeed he was mysterious. A certain air surrounded him.  
“Perhaps we may dance again this evening then. I’m happy to let you have a good evening after all you have done for us.”  
“That would be wonderful. It is nice to meet you Bazz, and of course be your dance partner.”  
“It would be my pleasure.”  
Every time he pulled you back to his chest, it seemed he had more and more he wanted to say.  
“You are radiant tonight. I am not the only man who has noticed as well.”  
It was true. Now looking around other men stared or tried to turn away not meet your eyes or be caught.  
“See? It is proof of your radiance.” He chuckled.  
He turned you around holding your hands crossed over your chest and holding your back to his chest, swaying you both to face the direction of the king speaking with the prince and an elder. You could feel his breath on your ear as he spoke.  
“The elders have been saying you may be a potential bride to the prince.”  
Turning around, you returned to face him as he returned his hold on you. His face carried worry. A long pause between the exchange as the man singing the song stopped for an instrumental. Watching his face twist you had to break the silence.  
“I’m not sure what the prince feels, but he is kind. From how this night is going it is anyone’s guess who I may be wed to eventually.”  
His mouth closed into a slight smile & he let out a small held breath.  
“Then I’m sure some Zora men within this room will be trying their luck.” He said gently shaking his head.  
“You know Bazz, I wasn’t sure how you would take dancing with me.”  
“How is that?”  
“I am human after all aren’t I?”  
“Why should that matter? You’re a selfless, kind, and beautiful young woman. If any-um..I apologize. It may have been out of my place to give you compliments.”  
You chuckled & shook your head.  
“A compliment is a compliment no matter who from.”  
He let out a chuckle and smirked with a cocked brow.  
“You are an interesting woman. It’s no wonder Sidon was so eager to bring you to meet his father.”  
“I don’t think it was that. I simply aided the people of the domain in a time of need, any good person would have done the same.”  
“Perhaps, but not to the length you have. I’m most certain after this dance you will be asked by at least 3 Zora men to dance, & I’m certain who they may be.”  
“How could you know that, Captain Bazz?” You said in a slightly mocking tone. He let out a bemused laugh, keeping you both in time to the musics tempo. He suddenly leaned closer down to your ear, feeling his warm breath on the base of your neck.  
“I’m extremely observant, you should know I’ve been aware of your presence before you entered the great hall.”  
He raised his head again with an innocent smile.  
“So you see, I’m not exactly as oblivious as you may think.”  
“As a captain of the guard I would certainly hope not.” You replied circling him to the music. Returning to hold his arm and shoulder again he slowly turned you both and stared in your eyes again.  
“A kind, beautiful and sassy woman? You may intrigue me more yet, (y/n).”  
“I would hope so. If we are to become friends, I would hope we get along. You seem to carry a bit of sass as well.” You giggled.  
“From what I can tell you are a kind person. I hope we may meet again after this banquet.”

When the song ended Bazz bowed, quickly kissed your hand & took his leave heading to the balconies located on either side of the great hall.  
“Miss if I may have this dance?”  
“Miss (Y/n)!”  
Looking to the direction Bazz went he had already disappeared from your line of sight. 

For the rest of the night Sidon has been kept busy by other Zora women, his father and elders (mostly elders), keeping him from mingling, & speaking with you. It had honestly felt like a plot to keep him away from you. With all the Zora men asking for a dance, you had more than a few good conversations with the Zora men you danced with. Some offering a tour of the domain, & even some offering to spend time together after this ordeal. 

Taking a break at the snack and drink table you saw Ora sipping a glass of a sparkling liquid.  
“Ora! Nice to see you again in this crowd.”  
“Oh, (Y/n) the dress looks even better in this lighting than I had planned! Nice to see you as well.” She took another sip.  
“What is that you’re drinking?” She stopped and gently swirling the liquid in her glass.  
“We call it Blue-Daze. It’s a lot like moonshine, but less heavy and hard on the mind.”  
“So..alcohol?”  
“In a sense. Would you like some?”  
“I think I’ll pass. I don’t want to wake up feeling less than refreshed.”  
“Have something to eat and drink dear, there’s plenty to go around!”  
“Finally!”  
Grabbing a few servings of food on the individual wrappers and downing a glass of punch you sighed happily. 

“Thank you Ora. This dress really helped make the evening great.”  
“Oh don’t mention it dear.”  
“I mean it’s just so-“  
“No dear, don’t mention it. That dress speaks for itself.” She laughed taking another sip of her drink.  
“You know Ora, whatever happened between you and..Muzu?”  
She raised a brow and stared down in her drink smiling.  
“It was kind of a fling really, for a time. During mating season we had our own fun, & after mating season he wanted to be a couple. It lasted for well over a decade, & really he was a sweet man. Some of the best years of my life. But as the new guppies were being born I grew jealous of my friends. Then..oh he did something terrible. He broke up with me because I too wanted children. We just wanted different things dear, it happens. I haven’t had another lover since Muzu. And frankly I’m happy to be on my own. If you find happiness with someone, you should be aware of each other’s wants and needs. I think Muzu & I just didn’t communicate enough. It’s in the past now though dear, I can’t change the past.”  
You listened to her story and looked at Muzu. He simply looked as grumpy as ever while he spoke with the king & Sidon.  
“I loved that man..I may still hold some regard, but I can’t change his mind as now a matured man.”  
“Wow..Do you think that Muzu still holds regard for you too?”  
“I’m not sure,” She stared in the direction of Muzu sighing.  
“If he does, he’s very good at hiding it.”  
You smiled at her & she smiled warmly taking another drink.  
“This will be all well and done soon dear. It’s nearly midnight now.”  
“Yeah..I think I should head to my room Ora.”  
“That’s fine dear. You had fun, & enjoyed yourself, that is all that matters.”  
“Yes..thank you Ora. It’s nice talking with you.”  
“And you as well dear, I bid good night!”

Making your way towards the door out of the hall you stopped at the balcony entrance. Bazz stood leaning on the balcony. Looking around you went out & tapped his shoulder.  
“Bazz?”  
He jolted & turned to you letting out a sigh of relief.  
“Don’t creep up on me like that...may I help you?” He asked.  
“Oh, no I just saw you and wondered if you were lonely.”  
“Lonely? For a long time yes, but that’s not what’s wrong. It’s getting late, & one of my...exes spoke with me.”  
“Oh. Is that why you’re sad?”  
“...(Y/n) what did I just say?” He smiled raising a brow at you cockily. You nudged his arm.  
“Ow, hey!” He laughed. You laughed with him & you joined him in leaning against the balcony railing.  
“So did she..or he uh..say anything mean?”  
“Just that..you know what, I shouldn’t burden you with my problems. You probably have Muzu on your back already.”  
“Bazz you can’t keep everything inside. It’s not healthy, and don’t worry about me. I’m a tough gal.” You smiled. He let out a sigh & looked out to the scenery.  
“She told me she’s pregnant. And I’m happy for her, & I’ve moved on since then, it’s just she was my first mate. It feels so weird.”  
“Oh. I’m not experienced to know things like that yet but..I’m sure she told you because she trusts you. Right?”  
“Well..she did tell me first.”  
“That’s great!”  
“I’m just conflicted with how to feel is all.”  
“Feel happy and move on with your thoughts. If it can cause you dread or bring you back to a time you weren’t happy it’s not worth thinking of.”  
He leaned his cheek on his hand looking at you.  
“You have an interesting take on that. But thank you. I shouldn’t worry too much about it. Thank you (y/n). It’s getting late though.”  
“Yes, I was just heading to my room. It was nice talking with you Bazz. It really feels like I’ve known you for some time.”  
“I as well. You’re easy to talk to. Perhaps I may trouble you with my thoughts again, we may never know.” He smiled. He turned and leaned back against the railing crossing his arms. Your hair and his sash both blew gently in the wind.  
“I should say goodnight Captain Bazz. I pray we meet again.” You smiled gently hopping and walking backwards to the entryway.  
“And I as well.” He waved. 

Making your way back to your room was easy. You had a lot to think about. Like what did Sidon have intentions of? The mysterious new man Bazz who enchanted you in a single dance, and the story Ora had told you. Perhaps it would have to wait until morning. You could not wait to sink into some warm blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, happy new year! I wasn’t sure if I wanted to make Bazz super sassy or shy and flustered at first but I came to a consensus and made him as “human” (he’s a Zora what?) as I could. I hope you look forward to the next chapter!  
> -Faith


	4. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the domain subtly, reader finds Bazz on guard. Taken home, reader finds an overwhelming surprise. What happens to Reader when finding this surprise may be life changing? 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, so I’ve been updating quite quickly and to be frank; I have no life & I’m not allowed to leave the house. For you guys, that means more chapters quickly! Hooray! Which in turn helps boost my mood so enjoy the story! Give me some suggestions or ideas in the comments if you want to see anything 🙌🏼

You layed back on your bed laying over top the covers in nothing but your underwear. Thoughts of longing, and confusion flooded your mind. Sidon had a brisk dance with you, but Bazz...with him it felt different. There was no social hierarchy blocking any feelings of relaxation or admiration with him. He made you feel at ease, while making your mind soar. 

Why do these Zora men have to all be handsome and so sweet?! 

Sitting up abruptly you scanned the room again. Perhaps a dip in the pool is in order..   
A subtle knock at the door caught your attention. Getting up and walking to the door you halted in your tracks calling out,   
“Who is it?”  
“It’s me (Y/n), Sidon.” He sounded calm and reserved rather than his usual cheerful self. You grabbed a robe off the hook on the wall & opened the door; he stood figdeting with his hands together.   
“Sidon, what’s the matter?”  
“Nothing dear (y/n), I simply came to speak with you. And..apologize.”  
Allowing him in, you closed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of your bed & sighed.   
“Did you enjoy the banquet? Bazz put an emphasis that you rather enjoyed your dance together?”  
“Oh, we did yes. He is a fantastic dancer as you had said.”  
Sitting beside him you held your hands in your lap.   
“That’s-thats right! I did say that didn’t I? Well, I came to say that I’m sorry we couldn’t spend as much time together during the banquet. It seemed Muzu and the elders had everything for me to do except clean the hall with a toothbrush.”  
You both laughed & he rubbed his neck.   
“You know, I’m grateful you came to the kingdom, I truly am. But with the sudden turn of events I would hope you...do not miss the domain.”  
“Miss it? Sidon is there something wrong?”  
He wouldn’t look at you, he kept his gaze straightforward as if unbothered by your comment.  
“I’m afraid..after tomorrow you will be on your way? Certainly I will wish you your best regards.”  
“Sidon you’re not telling me something.”

He let out a shaky breath. He turned his head to you with a warm smile.  
“It baffles me how anyone would think you’re unkind or unwelcome here after all you have done...” Standing up he turned to face you.  
“I will see to it you are returned home safely, (Y/n).”  
“Sidon are you kicking me out..?”  
He turned his head away. He had his hands in fists, looking as small as ever.   
“I..am. I hope you do not miss the domain dearly.” He finally turned away & started walking to the door.   
Getting up you walked faster to gain on him. He stood at the door with his hand around the knob.  
“Sidon after everything I’m being snubbed? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me if I did anything wrong! I can apologize and-“  
He suddenly pushed you back up against the wall, both hands on the wall above your head. He stared down at you with his brow furrowed, pupils dilated to slits. Never had you dared see the prince so angry..yet his face masked the emotion he was omitting; It was one of great sadness.

“It’s my fault, not your own. I wish you here more, & yes I can see you by visiting but I just..I can’t have you here (y/n). I’ll see to it that you may return after the season.”  
He made no sense. He seemed hurt but also seemed to have a reason for turning you away.   
“I...Yes your majesty..”  
“Yes. Goodnight, (y/n). I hope you enjoy your night in this room.” He left just as swiftly as he appeared. Something was definitely off about Sidon. He was nowhere near himself. He didn’t even flinch by you calling him “your majesty”. Just what was he thinking? 

Eventually wandering back into bed you sighed and rubbed your arms. Quickly dozing off, the world disappeared from hazy eyes. 

In the morning, you were awakened by Palii.   
“Come on dearie, up you get. We need you dressed & ready with your things.” She urged you in a tone which spoke “hurry”.   
“Palii? What’s happening? Is something the matter?”  
“Dear, I’ll be frank. Some of the elders want you out of the domain after last night. It seemed that dance between you and the prince sparked a heated debate between Sidon, and his father along with the elders. Last night Sidon was..well he caused a stir in front of the entire banquet after you left.”  
“What happened?”  
“..Sidon brought up his late mother which caused his father to go into a fit of rage. A human, such as yourself, once was the late queen’s lover. That human man had once got into a fight with the King over which man she would marry. She eventually married the king after she mourned the passing of her human lover. Sidon had mentioned, and I quote ‘If a human was good enough for mother, why can’t a human be good enough for me?’. Now see..it made the council quite angry and the king furious. The banquet was put to a halt, & ended early.”  
“So that’s why...the prince came to my room last night telling me I was not..welcome. That I had to leave today. I see why..he was carrying such emotional turmoil after a fight with his father..”  
“Oh my. Well, the prince was missing in the wee hours of the night, and only found this morning at 4am.”  
“Palii how do you know all this? Do you just not sleep?”  
“Dear I run nearly everything in this castle, I hear all and know all.”  
“That’s..assuring.”  
“Thank you! Now, we best get you up and ready. The prince had spoken with the guard so they will be waiting for you at the bridge at 8am.”  
“Well it’s 6am now..I have time yet but I’d rather go. I don’t want Sidon to be fighting with his father..they are on such good terms, & I hate to see him so upset.”  
She smiled at you and handed you your bag as you finished putting it on. 

“If It were up to me dearie, you’d live here with us Zora. You’re a wonderful young woman, and if the prince were to want you as his bride? So be it, those years the queen had with her human lover were some of the best years of her life, she really lived as she wanted during those years. Until she gave birth to late princess Mipha & Sidon of course. Nothing is higher or more powerful than a mothers love.” She rubbed your back sitting next to you on the bed.   
“Thank you Palii. I know I can trust you.”  
She smiled.   
“You remind me of my late daughter you know? Her name was Riza. She died from a Zora illness. Commonly known as “scaleswipe”. Its common in children. It erodes the scales, and eats away at the skin underneath. Her condition had affected around her neck, &...we had to lay her to rest in her sleep. It was quite the time for me & my late husband.” She wiped her eyes with her tissue and you returned to rub her back as well.   
“That is why I admire and hold you dear, dearie. You provided the ingredients to our healers which would heal it. Albeit Years later and of no use to me now, I admire your efforts.”  
“Thank you Palii. I only wish I had been able to assist you.”  
“No matter now. Come, let’s get you on your way then dear. I brought you a breakfast sandwich from the kitchen.”

Palii showed you a back-way to get to the bridge. She kept you under the radar knowing Zora that may come question you after the nights events.   
“I had a marvellous time here with you Palii. Please give my thanks to Ora as well. I’ll miss you both.”  
“Don’t mention it Dear, we both enjoyed your company. Now go before any Zora wake and come knocking!” She smiled. With a nod you turned heading quickly to the bridge. Guards on duty watched as you left. Reaching the end of the bridge a tall blue Zora in armour stood with a staff on lookout.   
“Excuse me,”  
They turned, & stood agape at you.   
“Bazz..?”  
“(Y/n)! You aren’t supposed to be here for another hour!”  
“I..thought it may be best to leave early..I don’t want to burden the prince, the king or your people any further. It seems I brought only chaos.”  
He sighed & patted your shoulder.  
“You heard of the events last night I take it then?”  
You nodded with a sullen glance at the ground.   
“Don’t worry too much about it. If it can cause you dread or being you back to a time you weren’t happy it’s not worth thinking of. Right? Aha..”  
You smiled back nodding.   
“You won’t let me forget that will you?”  
“Probably not. Well, since it is only us. I am fully capable of bringing you back home on my own. Come on, we got a little ways to go.” He said pulling out a map.   
“You have it marked down?”  
“Ah, I asked one of the healers. He showed me where you lived.”  
You raised a brow at him. He smirked, scoffing.   
“I could just leave you to wander home alone....” he replied in a mocking tune whilst crossing his arms.  
“Oh let’s just go already! You already know where I live.”  
He laughed & started to lead the way. 

After walking for about 2km’s you stopped to look around.   
“Well, we’re almost halfway. Lucky that you live so close to here.”  
“It’s convenient for deliveries. Anyways um..thank you Bazz. Really.”  
“What for? Being sassy, mocking tone, or showing you the way? Or maybe all three?” He smirked looking up from the map.  
“Why you..No, I won’t let it bug me right now. Thank you for letting me enjoy my trip back home. After from what I heard of last night I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault. So thank you. And for the dance we had last night. It really made me happy to dance with someone who didn’t make me feel on edge.”  
He looked up from the map with a surprised look.   
“Sidon makes you nervous?” He laughed.   
“He’s a prince! I’m just a herbalist! And lowly commoner human to boot.”  
“Well I never knew Sidon to make a woman nervous. Maybe flustered, or love struck but not nervous. That’s a good one, I’ll have to remember it.” He smiled shaking his head.   
“How far along are we?”  
“Like as in we’re tipping from friends to close friends with all I’ve told you or as in how far are we to your house? Cause rn we’re a little more than halfway. Which I told you already btw.”  
“Right. My bad. Um, hey do you smell that?”  
“Smell..smoke? It’s coming from that way.”  
He pointed in a direction away from the domain.  
“That’s..Bazz show me on the map where it smells from.”  
Hurrying to his side you both scanned the map and he circled in the area around your house.   
“No..it can’t be my house right? Hurry, let’s go!”  
“Right.”  
You both trekked on in a half sprint. 

Near the clearing where your house stood was a blackened structure still smoking. The grass around it hadn’t stopped smoking though.   
“No..no no!”   
You tried to sprint to your house but was halted when Bazz gripped your arm pulling you back.  
“It’s not safe! What are you looking for? Explain it.”  
“It’s-its a-a-um green book bound with leather. I need that book! It should be in the kitchen!”  
He nodded turning and carefully moving inside.   
You slumped to the ground looking at your once beautiful home now black and falling apart. The hen hut was completely burned to a crisp.   
“My crop, my chickens..my home..”  
You cried wiping your eyes every few sniffs. Standing up, you looked around the house outside. The barrels of fish & vegetables..they stood untouched in a bush near the west side of the house. It had to have been robbers or something? Bandits? But what bandit leaves the goods..  
“Bazz!”  
“Yes! I got it!! I’m coming!”  
He ran out and nearly moments later the house collapsed.   
“What’s that?”  
He ran up beside you handing you a now burnt book with frayed edges.   
“Thank god it’s in one piece..”  
“God?” Bazz asked  
“Human thing. Look here. I thought it might have been bandits but what bandit leaves the goods?”  
He scanned the barrels.  
“I don’t think it was bandits. Inside the walls were vandalized. Cuss words, and foul names. I think this may have been an act of hate.”  
“But who would do that?”   
Bazz stood with a hand on his chin.  
“Perhaps Sidon’s fans within the domain? Although I’ve never know his fans to be so..violent. Especially to this degree.”  
“Third degree?”  
“It’s your own house (y/n)!” He laughed.  
“I like to joke. But..the only thing I’m worried about now is where my chickens are. The food is still good here but the chickens are gone.”  
“They’re animals. They probably escaped and fled. I’m sure they’re fine (y/n).”  
“Right..I did let them wander. What do I do now? I don’t exactly have a home to come back to..”  
“Well, for now we have to take you back to the domain. I can’t leave you here alone, it’s dangerous.”  
“Okay..”  
“We likely will not be returning. Um..it’s not much but since the elders technically..removed you from the castle would you mind staying with me? We did just meet but my house is better than nothing and it certainly keeps the cold out. You don’t have to of course, we can always-“  
“Bazz! That’s very kind of you, and I’d be happy to if you’d allow me to.” You shushed him and he leaned on his staff sighing.   
“Alright..we should head back.”  
“Wanna take the back entrance? It’s much closer.”  
“We have one of those?”  
“You didn’t know?”  
“Of course not!” He seemed a little peeved as he huffed. Perhaps because he should know of it being the captain of the guard? Whatever it was, his reaction was nothing less than adorable. 

Making your way back walking along next to Bazz was calm. The silence between you wasn’t awkward, but somehow content despite your sudden loss.   
“Bazz, is there anything you’d like me to do at your home? Clean? Cook? Maybe make you food for the day?”  
“I well...um..I usually just eat raw..salted fish..it’s easy & quick. I never really have time to cook for myself. I have a small crop since I live on the lowest level near the river with some trees & soil. You’ll see my house is elevated off the ground a little.”  
“Fancy. So..I’ll be sleeping..where..?”  
“Well, I have a hammock in my kitchen and living area. I can sleep there for now until we figure out something.”  
“I hope I’m not stealing your bed from you. I’m your guest not a princess.”  
He chuckled, & patted your back.  
“Which is why you take my bed. I’m not terribly upset about it, I collapse on my hammock most days anyway.”  
You smiled but it quickly faded as you realized just how hard and how long Bazz must work to fall asleep like that. It would be the death of him if he didn’t take it easy.   
“Bazz, how old are you? If Sidon is nearly 135 would you be..about the same age?”  
“I am....146. It’s still quite young to be made the captain of the guard. My father was completely against it and threw a fit saying how I was completely unfit to be made captain when they did.”  
“I see...are you not on good terms?”  
“Well, we never really had a strong relationship. My father was also a soldier and then a captain. When he retired he was made an elder. Only recently has he returned in the line of duty since the divine beast Vah Ruta has awakened. I never really spent time with my father so to me he was just another stranger who came home to sleep and eat.”  
“That’s..so sad..”  
“I try not to think of it. I had plenty of attention from my mother, & I am close friends with Sidon being so near in age.”

Nearing the end of the deliveries path you halted.  
“This is where I made deliveries. We’re not far from the back entrance.”  
“Excellent. I want to get into some water and rehydrate myself. It’s far too warm and dry out here..” he fanned himself.  
You chuckled easing him down the path.   
“So you’ve been doing the deliveries for quite some time?”  
“Oh, yes I have. I was very to help out! I had nothing to do anyway so when the healers occasionally brought me fish to last a week it made a big difference.”  
“I can imagine. It’s quite noble of you to help us out like that.” He replied with a smiled. You smiled & faced forwards watching the rocks on the path near closer and pass by with each step forward.   
“You know, I’m happy that the Zora of the domain don’t..completely despise me.”  
“No one does (Y/n). I can guarantee it’s only the elder council that has anything out for you.”  
“Thank you Bazz.”  
As you hurried up a hill you pointed near the bottom of it. There stood the west-back of Zora’s Domain. Feeling around the wall, you moved a huge plank of wood and let it fall flat to the ground.   
“Here it is.”  
“Well. That wasn’t as...inconspicuous as I imagined. I could have found that given 5 minutes.”  
“Right. Come on captain, we gotta make our way through without the elders seeing me.”  
“(Y/n), you know you’re still welcome in the domain. The meeting this morning in the meeting I was instructed to announce to you that you are still permitted in the domain; just not to stay in the castle.”  
You blanked & tried to remember what Sidon said the night before.   
“So..I’m not banished?”  
“Who told you that?”  
“Sidon made it sound like I was banished and to not return until he called for me. Something about an approaching season..?”  
“Oh. That. Um. Yeah, it’ll be spring in a week or so. That’s usually when Zora..typically ‘mate’. Which includes..um..young adult Zora to go into heat.”  
You stared at him and stared back at the ground still unaffected by the news.   
“So. I basically just got kicked out because Sidon is a horny guy around this time?”  
“More so than usual anyway. We have cycles.”  
“I see. That..idiot! He could have told me!”  
You turned and kicked the ground letting dirt fly.   
“Watch it there girlie. Don’t wanna hurt yourself.”  
“Bazz as much as I like your company I suddenly wish to strangle the prince!”  
“Now as much as I wish to condone that message, it’s in my contract and authority to arrest you for even managing the thought, much less speaking it.”  
You turned to him and let out an unamused huff.   
“No one said I was going to.” He shrugged. 

Finding your way through the caves, you kept mumbling to yourself the entire way; clearly amusing Bazz every minute.   
“I know he’s a moron but to make me believe falsely I’m banished! Wow what a great way to Who someone you enjoy their company! ‘Nice to meet you (y/n), come meet my father and allow me to get dramatic!’ Great going (y/n)...”  
“We’re our now, you can stop mumbling curses and loose thoughts.” Bazz laughed.   
“Yeah whatever..Okay. So..we’re behind the healers shop. So let’s head to your place before people start noticing me and asking questions.”  
“Hup-up-up! Hold up. We have to go report the vanadlization and the horrific act. Someone may be at fault here.”  
“Right..” you replied.   
“Okay. Just..here. And pull your hair up into the helmet.” Bazz took off his helmet and placed it on your head. It was clearly too big with your lack of fins in various places.   
“Okay. It’ll have to do. Come on,”

He grabbed your wrist and pulled you along behind him around the shops and towards the domains main throne where the king sat when you first met him. Before entering Bazz took off the helmet from your head & put it back on. He grabbed your wrist again pulling you along. No matter how fast you were going he managed to make sure he wasn’t gripping your wrist right.   
“Okay, just keep quiet and answer honestly. Got it?” He whispered.   
“Yes!” 

Reaching the throne room, you stood behind Bazz and waited as he spoke to the king and elder Muzu.   
“Your grace, I bring terrible news upon returning (Y/n) (s/n).”  
“News? Tell me, captain Bazz. Is there anything urgent?”  
“No sir. Upon reaching the destination we had found a crime scene. (Y/n)’s house has burned been burned black. Upon investigating the premises & within the house I found vandalization on her walls. Cuss words & foul names.”  
Bazz was extremely serious, and professional about every manner; from tone and chosen words to how he carried himself. He stood tall and firm. It was no wonder he was chosen as the captain so early in his years.  
“That is suspicious...”  
“Sir, if I may interfere. This may be a plot to return and bewitch our prince!” Muzu mused to the King. The king let out a scoff.   
“Muzu as much as I respect you, it really in in order that you should accept that this girl aided you and your family. You suffered for months until our healers had access to the correct ingredients.”  
“Yes well that was-“  
“Enough! Captain Bazz, I will see to it (Y/n)’s home is thoroughly investigated and the culprits are found. Now, Miss (Y/n).”  
You stepped forward, & nodded bowing.   
“Since my council have advised me to supply a room for you, do you have anywhere to go?”  
“Yes sir. I was offered a place to stay, & I shall be there until I can get back on my feet.”  
You kept the fact Bazz offered, afraid it may damage his reputation in the domain.  
“Excellent. Captain, see her there. You may retire for the night as well once you are finished with this last bit of work.”  
“Yes your marjesty.”  
He quickly turned on his heel, leaving you to curtsy quickly to the king and run after Bazz. 

After leaving the throne room and going down a flight of steps near the waterfalls from the main floor of the domain Bazz stopped and let out a relieved breath.   
“Thank goodness..And I get to retire for the night..!” He was overwhelmed with joy.   
“I guess I’ll make us some dinner before we turn in? I should really thank you.”  
“Dinner would be marvellous.” He smiled warmly.  
When you arrived to Bazz’s home it was elevated on thick poles, with a small patio out front. On the side of the house sat a small plowed crop, a well with a small moat to a small circular pool, along with some tools leaning against the house. The house itself was made of wood planks with a slanted roof 2 windows fit on either side of the house. It was a cute cottage fit for a single person.   
“Is it to your liking?” He leaned over into your sight from beside you, looking up at your face.  
“Bazz, it’s such a cute cottage!”  
“I call it home. Come on, I’ll show you around.” He lead you to up the steps and to the front door. When he opened it, it was much like your own home was; a small wood stove, a counter and table, but he had 2 bookshelves touching the ceiling simply packed with books.   
“Bazz! You have so many books! Do you like to read?” You walked over feeling the spines of each book across the shelves. He closed the door behind you both & sat at the table.   
“Well, I’ve read them all at least twice, & I intend on building that collection.” He said smiling. He had taken off his helmet.   
“Bazz do you not wear the armour or uniform out of duty?”  
“Of course, they’re not the comfiest things in the world you know. I’ll be right out, I have to get these off & take a quick dip in the pool outside.”  
“Alright, I’ll start making dinner then.”

While Bazz got undressed you heard a loud clang from the room he went into.   
“I’m okay! I just dropped my armour!”  
“Alright!” You called back.   
You began searching through the cupboards under the counter & found one pot, one pan, a few spatulas, a wooden spoon, one set of utensils, a large searing knife, and some spices like sage, rosemary and pepper.   
“This will have to do..unless..”  
You quickly bent down to rummage through your bag. Pulling out small jars reading the labels you held one up triumphantly.   
“Aha!!”  
“Whatcha got there?”   
Bazz stood leaning on the door with one arm smirking down at you. Without his armour he was just as handsome, if not more.   
“I..found some spices for dinner. Are the fish kept stored or..?”  
“Oh! I’ll have to go catch one or two actually. I never really caught them beforehand.” He chuckled embarrassed.   
“Oh, I can wait. I’ll just start the stove for now.”

While you waited on Bazz you did just that, along with prepping the sink & counter. It was fantastic he had running water here. The door opened & you turned to see a sopping wet Bazz holding 3 fish.   
“I got the fish.” He grinned a toothy grin.   
“Thank you Bazz, but I would appreciate if you dried off a little?” You three a dry dishrag at him, & he caught it and slung it around his neck & chuckled before sitting at the table.   
“I hope this doesn’t become a habit you know.” He was wiping around his neck with the towel while you finished cutting the fish.   
“What will?”  
“Cooking for me. I can cook for myself you know.”  
“Yeah, but you never do. You may as we get used to it Captain.” You smirked turning back to the counter filling a pot it’s water. Dinner was going to be honey-peppered fish with wild rice. 

After enjoying a hearty meal and talking about Bazz’s day, Bazz relaxed on the hammock while you sat at the table reading a book by the stove light.   
“Hey (Y/n)?” Bazz mused. He was laying with his hands behind his head.   
“Yes?”  
“We’re going to have to tell Sidon you’re here. He may not like it but it’ll have to be said.”  
“Right...does he ever come here?”  
“Sometimes, not often. He came here when he was “missing” for an hour or so.”  
“Oh yeah..how was he?”  
“In bad shape, he was really upset.”  
“I could guess. So are you two good friends?”  
“Some could say best friends. As children my father forbid me from playing with Sidon as he was a prince. When I became captain it sorta forced us to be together more often. As Sidon would have it, he was the one who befriended me. All those years of restriction my father had, I restricted myself as an adult.”  
“So it was Sidon who befriended you. I guess his friendly personality just pulled you in?”  
“Rather he pulled me along physically. He’s very...Sidon.” He laughed.   
“Just as I would guess.” You laughed with him. It was a very relaxed atmosphere.   
Waiting on the kettle to boil you sat down and pulled the now charred green book from your bag. Opening it you scanned the pages. Luckily the contents werent damaged, & replacing the binding wouldn’t be too much work.   
“Your book,” Bazz asked.  
“What’s in there anyway? You could have asked me to grab anything, what’s so grand about it?” He gently swayed on the hammock watching you with his hands linked together on his stomach.   
“..It was a gift from my mother.” You smiled fondly at the memory and caressed the pages of the book. The room was filled with silence & the subtle sound of a crackling fire, along with soft winds hitting the house.  
“Okay, well as much as I’d hate to interrupt your rather intimate moment with your book, the kettle is done.”  
You put the book down on the table & got up to make the tea. 2 cups of chamomile tea. You handed one to Bazz who sat up and held the cup cooling it.   
“Don’t drink it too fast, it’s very-“  
“Ow..!”  
“Hot...congratulations captain Bazz.”  
“What? As if you’ve never burned your tongue?”  
“Not immediately after pouring boiling water into a cup!” You laughed while cooking your tea.  
“Right...” he gave you a dead-panned stare still blowing into his tea.   
Both of you sat in a peaceful silence as you flipped through the book, with both of you drinking tea together.   
“So you were saying about your book?”

You sighed and leaned back in your chair.   
“My mother was a doctor in our village. Quiet little village near a forest. Unfortunately, the only other doctor was an old man who hated that my mother was receiving so many patients after only shortly living there. He sabotaged her, & it got so bad that..they came and captured my mother with a mob and tortured her within my home. After killing her they burned down our home. With my mother inside, & my baby sister. My father escaped. He managed to get me loose & told me to run & I did. It was a long time ago anyway..I’m doing much better now that I’m away from that horrid village.”  
“The old man sounds like an asshole.”  
“Haha..yeah he really was. Thank you Bazz, for helping me & for that commentary. After my home was burned down again..I didn’t think I’d be so calm about it.”  
“Maybe because you already survived worse?”  
“Perhaps.”  
“As much as I want to continue to talk and hear about yourself It’s rather late. We should get some sleep.”  
“Yeah..”  
“Come on, I’ll show you to the bedroom.”  
You followed him with your bag & your cup. He opened the door & showed you. Inside was a rather large bed, a nightstand, a single window, more papers and books lining the desk, & scewed around the floor. He fumbled and hurried to try make it more presentable.   
“Sorry for the mess I uh..don’t get much time to clean...”  
He set some of the books and papers down on the desk and sighed.   
“It’s perfect. Thank you Bazz. I couldn’t ask more of you.”  
He gave a light laugh clearly embarrassed.   
“Well, good night then..?” He smiled bashfully.  
“Good night, captain.”  
He nodded and made his way out of the room.   
“Just um..I’ll leave a note in the morning. I have guard duty again.”  
“Alright. Stay safe Bazz. Goodnight.”   
“Night.” He waved as you closed the door.   
You closed it and leaned against the door briefly sighing. 

Getting into the bed, it was unbelievably soft like the bed in the castle. Sidon probably had a bed made for Bazz as well. You relaxed into the blankets & slowly drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It seems more of a..filler episode? Filler chapter(?) to me anyways. I hope you enjoyed my lack of major(?) plot points or fluffy moments in this chapter, I really wanted to just show the wonderful person reading this the personality of my interpreted characters. Have a good day! 
> 
> Love, Faith


	5. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bazz invites Sidon to his home for a talk will chaos ensue?
> 
>  
> 
> This is a shorter chapter but I promise the next will be longer! I just wanted to progress the story and show reader a little somethin’ somethin’ y’know? For one translators note, see the end for its translation.

The world was quiet yet. It was before dawn, and therefore near around 7am. Luckily the colder months meant staying in bed longer before my shift. I hurled myself from the hammock and rubbed my eyes. I looked around recognizing my small home. Despite living here for over 45 years it still didn’t have warmth to it no matter how much the fire stoked. Getting up I decided to check on my guest. Opening the door quietly I saw her curled up slightly holding a pillow. She was still nestled in deep dreams & free of worry; It’s enough for me as long as she’s happy & smiling. 

I grabbed my armour quickly getting dressed and arranging my dressings. I pulled a piece of paper from the notepad on my wall, & wrote a small note addressing my will for a good day & to stay here. It wouldn’t be safe for her just yet; especially knowing how those Zora men looked at her during the banquet. I left it on the table & hurried out the door. 

Making my way up the steps from my ground level home, I looked back to my quiet home. With her there maybe it would cozy up, she did have a certain air about her. She was definitely strong; I noted it after hearing her story. I hurried to the post near the bridge and let the guard retire until his shift again. Come to think of it I also see her differently than I did before...I think. She was always beautiful to me, the fact she aided our people only made her allure more...alluring? Stupid..that sounds so stupid!

“Bazz! Boy listen to me!”  
I turned faxing my father. He was as cheerful towards me as any bird to a worm.   
“Yes sir?”  
He stopped in front of me.   
“Boy what’s the matter? You seem much more chipper than usual. I’m nearly always out here clapping a storm to get you awake yet!” His observation didn’t seem to faze me until I realized why. (Y/n) waited for me at home until the evening when I finished the days work. It wouldn’t be a bad sight, or bad company either. Good company if I might add. 

“Sir, I just had a hearty meal before I arrived.”  
“Of course, knowing you have only half the mind to prepare a proper meal for yourself! Why don’t you finally marry? That would put your mothers mind at ease & mine knowing your head won’t be in your stomach and not where it was supposed to be! If I had done the same as you did in my time I would have lost my position!”  
I sighed. If marriage was in the question who would marry me? I’m not prince Sidon after all, I’m simply captain of the royal guard. Although it may be a feat to any normal person, why stop with a guard when you can try for a prince? I had been fooled many times..enough I hadn’t thought of any woman since I was in my 120’s. Although (y/n) has promise..no, no. I can’t be thinking about her like that when I know Sidon’s interest.  
“Sir if I may interject, I am currently at duty and I need to act as such.”  
“Ungrateful..I will be speaking with you later you hear? Currently at duty..you can barely keep your eyes open!”  
He finally wandered away, & I sighed leaning against my staff. For the next 3 hours I stood as usual and kept watch. The next guard on duty came and relieved me of the position & I hurried to the castle. I headed to Sidon’s room upstairs; bowing to each lady passing I hurried and knocked on his door. Knowing him he would only be awaking just yet. He didn’t start work until noon the lucky ass..

“Your majesty! It is I your captain!”  
I heard movement inside & a sudden clang.   
“Your majesty?!”  
“Bazz! Come in!”  
I hurried to go in & saw Sidon slowly carrying a long wooden box across the room. I helped him and set it down.   
“What is this for your majesty?”  
“Well, our little human is a herbalist correct? I thought I may grow some flowers or something for her. Now..what kind of flowers do you think she’d like? Roses? Daisies or sunflowers? Tulips?”  
“Your majesty why not have one of the servants fetch some flowers for her instead?”  
“Because I want to grow them myself! I want to show her my efforts! She deserves such a reward for being so helpful to our kingdom!”  
“Your highness...” I sighed and rubbed my temple.  
“Oh don’t be an ass Bazz, we’ve known each other for so long now! I’ve told you countless times we can address each other informally!”  
“Not while I’m on duty your highness..” I had also addressed this; it was in my contract.   
“Fine..what do you think though? You danced with her far longer anyway, you should have a better idea?” He pouted. Clearly I had came out on top in this sector of information. She was..clearly strong. She could be timid and shy, maybe even charming? In her own snarky way of course. Something beautiful & tough suited her. Like..a rose? Is that too cliché?

“A rose, Your majesty? She is strong willed & strong is she not? Just as beautiful as the roses bloomed bud & tough as the thorns.”  
“Of course! How could I have not thought of that!”  
Because you’re dim-witted my prince..  
“Well now that you have that figured out, I need to ask a favour of you your highness.”  
“What is it?” He stood with his hands on his hips.   
“I would like if you came to visit my home this evening. I have some new information I need to address with you.”  
“Oh, why not here?”  
“Because we must speak in private my prince..” I lowered my tone & raised a brow at him hopefully allowing him to catch my drift.   
“The season has affected you already Bazz? Perhaps it is age? Well as your orivorar* I’m most certainly obliged to help in any-“  
This..idiot...!  
“Sidon not that!! I mean, I have news of other matters I need to address!”  
“Oh, then I’ll be over later. Do I need to bring anything?”  
“...Perhaps a rose.”  
“Bazz are you sure this isn’t orivorar business?”  
“YES!!”  
“Okay okay I get it!” He laughed and rubbed his neck. He was still as perverted as the day we first became orivorar. 

I finished working through the paperwork in the library, & sent them on their way to the council. I sighed and laid my head down on the table for a moments break. What was I doing? Is allowing Sidon to visit my home knowing (y/n) is there a good idea? He did say he thought she hated him...I mean that’s great for me, but really she shouldn’t. She didn’t hold any malice towards him? Real intention anyway. I sighed and got up putting my helmet on and grabbing my spear. I walked down out of the castle & across the courtyard.   
I eventually found my way down the steps and towards my home. The chimney was smoking and something smelled heavenly. When I got to the front door I only just realized that I was smiling like an idiot. I really hope that this meal is as delicious as it smells..

 

-  
-  
-  
-

 

It was a quiet morning. Doing your laundry, plowing the crop into a larger one, & planting potatoes, carrots, onions, and some strawberry seeds. Bazz had left early as he said & left a rather sweet note. 

“Gone for duty, I’ll be home this evening. I dont expect dinner so help yourself to whatever I have. Thank you for the tea last night, I had the best sleep I’ve had in a long time. Stay safe & stay here, I don’t need you getting mauled by unworthy men.  
Signed, Bazz”

It was a warm note & made your heart skip a beat. While watering the plants you left three fish hooks to catch some fish; so far you had caught 7. It wasn’t cold, and it wasn’t hot in the area of Bazz’s house. It was rather perfect weather. With the sun shining over the domains edge you soaked in all the sun you could while cleaning up outside. 

The day went by quickly, & you retired inside before dinner time with all the fish you caught to salt and store as well as prepare dinner. Tonight would be a baked fish in a jalapeño and cherry marmalade, with baked potatoes and carrots. Luckily you always had small samples of spices and preserved food on you. With dinner in the oven it smelled wonderfully sweet and savoury in the house. You decided to mop the floors; god knows when Bazz last mopped them. The man barely had time to eat half the time. While mopping the floors, you managed to finish the whole living area rather quickly, and in front of the door.   
The door suddenly opened leaving a small breeze to hit your bare ankles; Bazz had took a step forward, and just as suddenly as he arrived his feet were swinging up and he layed flat on the floor.   
“Bazz!! Bazz are you okay? I’m sorry I was just cleaning!” You dropped to your knees waving your arms around his head. He didn’t make a sound but had his eyes closed.   
“Bazz?! Bazz you’re not dead are you? Bazz..?”  
“..Unfortunately I am not dead yet.”  
You smacked his arm gaining a groan from him.   
“You booby trap me & then attack me? Some guest I welcomed here..”  
“I thought you died Bazz!!” You reeled back your fist at him as if to hit him, he in turn held his arms up in case you did try to genuinely hit him.  
“No! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!” He laughed slowly sitting up and grabbing your wrists, holding them in place.   
“I won’t mock you again, thank you for cleaning up!” He wheezed trying to speak through his laughter. You stood up & marched to take out the mop water.   
“(Y/n), thank you for cleaning. Really, I haven’t cleaned properly in forever.”  
“You’d better be! I was busy all day! Do you know how many spiders held base in your top cupboard? Too many!” You called to him as you dumped the water off the side of the patio. Going back inside, you put on the oven mitts and checked the fish in the oven.   
“I smelled that from outside, it smells amazing! What is it?”  
“Fish with vegetables baked in marmalade. I think it’s good. This is done btw, would you please set the table?”  
He nodded and grabbed the plates and the utensils set. Once sat down you served him & he marveled at his plate.   
“This smells amazing..looks pretty damn good too. Here, you can use my one fork. I’ll have to go buy another set of utensils in the market tomorrow.”  
“Thank you, and you don’t have to.”  
“It’ll be more convenient for me (Y/n), I won’t need to use my one spoon for everything!” He chuckled. You jeered a hand at him and he held an arm to dodge any potential hits while laughing.   
As he ate he kept eating slower and slower.   
“Is it good..?” You asked meekly. He nodded his head smiling with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he held a hand up to stop while he finished chewing.   
“You’re never leaving this house, this is so good!” He laughed taking another bite.   
You laughed & continued eating as well. 

After eating he helped you clean all the dishes & putting them away. It seemed he was more concerned on making your job easier here.   
A knock at the door halted both of you in your conversation.   
Bazz quickly dried his hands from the dish water & scrambled looking around.   
“Um..ah..(y/n)! Go in my room and close the door! I um..sorta invited Sidon over to discuss your situation and well...” He whispered rather urgently.  
“Bazz are you alright in there? I’m waiting outside!” ...Sidons voice. He was outside the door.  
“..he doesn’t know you’re here yet!!!So..hide!” He yelled in a hushed tone.   
You quietly ran to his room and shut the door. Guess some quality hiding time would be interesting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orivorar :   
> 1)A(n) Zora practise. 2)Includes a(n) I intimate relationship which includes all aspects of a couples relationship without the emotional intimacy of love. i.e. Two Zora will have sex without loving each other, but may feel a profound connection of friendship or respect. This occurs commonly around a Zora’s young adult life when they are exploring their sexual awakening; it is common to have an orivorar with the same-sex as no offspring may be produced.
> 
> This was taken from Gaiasophia’s “Princely-prince” series. I added a more..technical definition to the word. I rather love the idea of Sidon and Bazz being so close they may be intimate without judgement. Also I can already hear the fangirls’ squeals Of joy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Au revoir!  
> -Faith


	6. Pale blue light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bazz has work, Reader is bored until an unknown Zora arrives at the house. Who is she? What does she want? Sidon takes Reader somewhere special. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys, I’m sorry this is so late! I’ve been busy with school, and finals coming up. Yay...  
> Also as of now I am quite stuck on what to do with my stories progress. Stuff should work out. It’s not the longest chapter, but please Enjoy!

You kept quiet & sat down with your back against the door, listening.  
“Sidon! You came early.”  
“Of course! I assumed my best friend would be pleased to see me! Of course, who wouldn’t?”

That’s so like him to say that..

“So what do I owe you, the pleasure of this visit?”  
“Well, I actually have some news which may..anger you? Or rather you won’t be happy about it.”  
“Well do not leave me in the dark, Bazz.”  
“I..have a surprise guest here with me. They’ve been sleeping in my room with me out here on the hammock, & I have been making sure they have all the basic necessities.”  
“Who is it?”  
“If you would please come out now.”  
You stood up and slowly opened the door peering out, & walked out slowly. Worried you looked up at Sidon who stood with a dumbfounded expression.  
“You..have been here? Weren’t you supposed to go back home..? (Y/n) what is going on?”  
You fidgeted with your hands and looked down at the floor.  
“(Y/n)’s home was burned down. When I took her home we saw smoke, & it turned out to be her home. We still don’t know who set the fire or what did. We do know that her home was vandalized with cuss words and foul names written all over inside.” Bazz had his arms crossed & kept tapping his foot into the floor.  
“Oh my...” Sidon’s face dropped hearing the news.  
“I’m staying here for the time being. We’ve addressed my problem to your father already.” You kept shuffling your feet and teetering your weight from side to side. The room was awkwardly silent, & Bazz broke the silence by abruptly clearing his throat and stepping in front of you slightly as if to shield any potential harm.  
“Anyways, How are you doing now Sidon? It seems my guest was quite..worried about your state the other day.”

That’s right, it was the evening before yesterday.

“I assure you (Y/n), I have improved my mood & my mental health greatly since our last meeting!” He graced you with a grin.  
“So you and your father; you’re both alright?”  
By now Bazz had relaxed and stepped back.  
“My father & I may have different viewpoints at times but..well we only have each other now, we must make amends.”  
You sighed and smiled back at him. He gave you a thumbs up & found a seat at the table. Despite his best efforts to seem put together his wrist guards and head piece didn’t shine as proudly, his cravat didn’t sit prim and freshly pressed, and his eyes were glassy, still slightly bloodshot around the edges. He had been crying, & fairly recently to still look in such a state as he did now.  
The silence was broken by the kettle starting to faintly whistle.  
“I’ll get it.”  
You pulled it off the burner & pulled some cups out with some tea.  
“So you two are getting along here?”  
“Yeah, we’re doing pretty good. (Y/n) here is quite handy. If you hadn’t noticed she cleaned up the place quite a bit.”  
“Yes I noticed! My feet don’t feel covered in dirt inside as they usually were!”  
“Oh very funny. It wasn’t that bad..” Bazz scowled, pouting as he grabbed his cup of tea. Handing one to Sidon you sat with them at the small round table.

“How’s the meetings and paperwork? Did Muzu give you more after the incident?”  
Sidon set his cup down sighing.  
“Surprisingly I haven’t had any. After the whole incident the elders have been giving me quite a bit of slack. I imagine it may be my father’s doing after what I said.”  
“Your father’s doing. Well you did say something..out of line.” Bazz leaned back on his chair contemplating the situation. You kept quiet, sipping your tea and leaning back in your chair as well. Sidon cleared his throat leaning on his elbows against the table.  
“So (Y/n), I imagine you’re being treated well here? Bazz is still a man & I have my worries of course.”  
“Oh piss off! You’ve known me for years, and you’re one to talk you womanizer!” Bazz pointed with an accusing grin.  
“Maybe in my younger days!”  
“Oh like you don’t charm every woman who comes in a 50ft radius!”  
“Oh I’m sure it’s not only that much, perhaps a little more than that?”  
“Sidon shut up, I can’t keep a girlfriend because of you!”  
“Hey that’s insulting to the women who find me attractive!”  
Their exchange kept going on like this for a while. It didn’t occur to you that they may do this from time to time, as they acted as a subordinate and a higher-up publicly.

“Bazz, do you and Sidon always..do this?” You chuckled. He sighed & rubbed his neck.  
“We have since I moved out. It’s become more of a bonding activity since we get to vent things out honestly; now it just seems like commonplace.” Bazz confessed.  
They both laughed together and shared a knowing smirk.  
“We’re rather good friends, (Y/n). As much as he plans on marrying any woman, I plan on keeping our relationship more firm than any with his future mate.”  
“That’s..quite the declaration Sidon.” You sipped your tea raising a brow at him.  
“Despite not voicing your honest opinion of it, it’s written all over your face (Y/n)!”  
The evening continued with friendly banter, and conversation.

“It’s getting late now, but I shall return in the morning! Bazz keep your hands to yourself!”  
He called back laughing as he walked towards the stairs.  
“As if I would have it otherwise!” Bazz yelled, clearly irritated.  
Watching Sidon walk away was rather...pleasant and bittersweet. Because you could visibly see, that that ass could have been illegal. You hated to see him leave but oh did you love watching him go.  
You followed Bazz back inside chuckling to your own thoughts.

Inside Bazz immediately laid back on the hammock with an audible sigh.  
“I am so glad he took that well.”  
“Except that last part.” You chuckled. You cleaned up the tea cups from the table.  
“That last part was unnecessary. I wouldn’t even touch you without your consent.”  
“Well what if I did consent?”  
He face suddenly turned a bright red hue, as he fumbled with his hands and sat straight, swaying himself nearly off the hammock.  
“Well-Well I wouldn’t-I’m sure that maybe- I would-!”  
“I’m teasing Bazz, you’re so eager~!”  
His entire face lit up in flames, with him slouching over his legs to hide his face.  
“I suppose I should get some sleep then, it’s late. Night Captain!”  
“Good-good night (Y/n)!”  
While you got undressed & turned in for the night, you stared at the moon peeking in through the window. Tomorrow should be fun.

 

The next morning you awoke to feeling much too warm under the blankets. Kicking the blankets off from your feet, you relaxed staring at the wall. It was early enough the sun had only just started to peek over the horizon painting the sky you could see through the window a bright pink, and purple haze. There was a knock at the door.  
“(Y/n)! Are you awake yet?”  
He opened the door a smidge to listen & talk clearly.  
“Bazz I just woke up...it’s too early!”  
“I made breakfast, get your lazy butt out of bed!” You heard him chuckle and close the door again.  
Eventually kicking your legs up and over, you sat up and wandered from the bedroom to the only table in the house.  
“Morning, Bazz.”  
“Morning Bedhead. Pan fried fish and eggs.”  
“Yummy..”  
Eating in peaceful silence, you could hear the water rushing outside & the beginnings of birds chirping.  
“I have paperwork to do today so I’ll be off after breakfast. I think Sidon said he’d stop by today, so he should be here later.”  
“Yeah..I feel lazy.”  
“Don’t go lazy on me now, the wind last night made a mess outside.”  
“Uuugh!! Fine, but it’s not because you’re my friend.”  
“The reason being?” He raised a brow & smirked at you while finishing his meal.  
“Because you let me stay here, fish-legs.”  
“I think I would be fish entirely? Not just my legs.” You pouted at him and he simply chuckled.  
He stood up & cleared his plate before grabbing his spear from its place where it leaned against the wall.  
“I’ll be home tonight. Probably after dark so stay inside!”  
“Right...”  
He waved & left just as quickly. Now to wait around for Sidon..

A fly managed to get inside, which left you to lay in the middle of the floor of the house, watching it fly annoyingly around the living area.  
“Dumb fly..”  
A knock came to the door. You looked to the front door; it shouldn’t be Bazz. Or Sidon? He would have made a ruckus by now.  
“Hellooo!! Anyone home?”  
You crawled to the window & peeked outside. At the door stood a Zora. A female Zora in armour. She had long head fins & a green tinge to her scales. All in all she was a good looking Zora woman.  
“Bazz I know you’re home!”  
She huffed & checked her nails & admired her spear she held. She impatiently waited for who knows how long.  
“Come on Bazz-Bazz! I know you’re here!!” She said in a sing-song voice. “Bazz-Bazz”? Ugh vomit.  
“Bazzy-Bazzy! I know you’re here! You can’t hide from me!!”  
She was mad. She was growing more impatient by the second.  
“Captain Bazz!! You let me inside right now!”  
She started to have a tantrum. She was downright acting like a child.  
“Fine! Don’t let me in! I’ll just come by later~! So don’t wait up for me Bazz-Bazz!”  
She stormed off; you watched with confusion & and many questions arising. Who was she? Why was she here? And talk with Bazz? She seemed to have some history with him. Maybe Sidon would have some answers?

Speak of the devil..

He came down the steps & passed the Zora woman & stepped aside as to her stay out of her way as she passed. He scratched his neck & continued to the house. He sat on the patio. When she was finally out of sight & up the stairs you hurried to the door & stepped out.  
“Sidon, who was that?”  
“That? Rena, she’s a low-rank guard.”  
“Rena..why was she here?”  
“Who knows. She uh..she used to like me & when she was under Bazz’s training she suddenly stopped trying to get with me & instead devoted herself to Bazz. While I’m glad for Bazz, I don’t think he takes it very well. Rena can be..well..”  
“Is she a stalker or something?”  
“Well I don’t mean to be rude but she can be very.....overbearing and pushy.”  
“I see..”

That raised some questions. Could she have started the fire?  
“Enough of that. How are you today, (Y/n)?”  
He turned to smile at you. That charming smile..  
“I’m well enough. How about you?”  
“I’m alright. Same as usual. Although something bothers me..”  
“What is that?”  
He paused & thought for a minute.  
“Lately we’ve had more..Hylian caravans passing near the domain. Some were villagers hoping to enter. Unfortunately we couldn’t let them in for their hostile nature & they started quite the commotion. This has been frequent for over a month now.”  
“That’s odd..”  
“Yes. Even more so they were looking for someone.”  
You paused. Someone? There isn’t anyone within the domain anyone outside could be looking for? Unless..  
“Someone?”  
“Yes. A woman.” He looked to you and gave you a look.  
That could be the villagers..? The discriminatory little town perhaps? But who goes out of their way to find some girl that was chased out of town?  
“I..it could be from my old village..”  
“I heard about it. I thought that as well. If they come again I’ll have them interrogated. I need answers if I want to be sure I can keep you safe.”  
“Safe? I live with Bazz right now, there couldn’t be somewhere safer?”  
“Well for one, you could live with me.”  
Your heart skipped a beat. Sidon didn’t even realize what he was saying. Or if he did he knew how to hide it well. His gold peepers looked to the river, & you let out a sigh.  
“What is wrong?” He asked.  
“Nothing, Sidon. I just can’t imagine why they’d come to look for me. It makes me think..I thought my father died, if he’s still alive I might have to find him. I can’t let him just think I was eaten by some beast or still wandering...”  
“(Y/n), give it some thought. If you really wish to venture outside I’ll have you trained in the basics & sent with a small team of guards to guide & keep you safe.”  
“Thank you, Sidon. If my father is out there why wouldn’t he just come to search for me himself? It’s bothering me now..”  
“You’ll have answers eventually. For now, why don’t we have some fun to get your mind elsewhere, yes? I also could use the fun since I haven’t had this much freedom to do as I please in quite some time.”  
“Oh, alright. What do you want to do?”  
He stood up and thought for a moment. He grabbed your hand and pulled you upstream along the bank.  
“Sidon! Where are we going?!”  
He glanced back with a rather large smirk. He came to a stop. In the rock there was a large crack & an opening.  
“Come on, I used to come here with Bazz when I had troubles. Now you can come here too!” He shone a toothy grin.  
“Come along now, (Y/n)! It is a bit slippery so watch you-!”  
You feet suddenly slid out from beneath you and you let out a small shriek. Before you knew it you were on your butt & sore.  
“Ow...”  
“It’s slippery.” Sidon stated plainly.  
“Gee I didn’t notice!”  
He chuckled & helped you up. The light from outside started to fade more as you both walked down the tunnel.  
“Sidon, it’s dark in here. I can’t see a thing!”  
“Hold on, we won’t be in the dark much longer! Here,”  
He had grabbed your hand and held it as you walked side by side. You couldn’t see him but you could feel the smile on his face. Slowly you smiled too, feeling his large hand envelop your own smaller hand as you walked.

It slowly got lighter at the end of the tunnel, until it was suddenly a bright blue colour. The tunnel opened to a large cave with a pool inside. Inside the lights came from hundreds of glow worms on the ceiling, and bioluminescent plants lining the floor & walls. Looking up at Sidon, his grin was now luminated by a bright blue light which reflected beautifully off his scales.  
“Beautiful isn’t it? Let’s go for a swim! It’s quite warm surprisingly!”  
He pulled you along towards the water. As you neared you pulled your hand back. He stopped & glanced back at you.  
“Is there something wrong?” He looked almost heart-broken you pulled away from him.  
“I do want to! I just need to take off some of my dressings so they’re not all wet, see?”  
“Oh, of course!” He walked into the pool and sat down relaxing. He looked up at you as you held onto the edge of your shirt. He didn’t break any contact with you.  
“Sidon!”  
“Yes! What is it?”  
“Sidon, can you please look away while I undress myself?”  
“Is there something wrong with it?”  
“Just please!”  
He laughed & covered his eyes with his hands. You quickly undressed to your undergarments & slid into the pool. It was quite shallow, about to above your hips. You sat down on a smoothed rock and it covered up to your shoulders. He was right, it was surprisingly warm.  
“Okay, you can look now.”  
He uncovered his eyes and smiled as he saw you sitting in the pool as well.  
“See? It’s very nice!” He sighed & laid back into the water relaxing. You did the same & the cave was filled with the occasional dripping of water.  
“Sidon, why did you take me here?”  
He sat up & smiled. He shrugged his shoulders.  
“I fancy your company, and you’re fun to be around I suppose. It’s been quite some time since I’ve had anyone other than Bazz, and even he is..Bazz sometimes.” He confessed laughing. You laughed too knowing what he meant.  
“I suppose you’re good company. I enjoy your company, you have interesting taste & you’re witty. I think you’re fantastic!” He grinned. You smiled.  
“I think you’re fantastic as well, Sidon.”  
He suddenly stood from the water & struck a pose.  
“I am the prince of the Zora, I would hope I can show you just how fantastic my people can be!” He laughed. The water had splashed you in the face, sufficiently wetting your hair.  
“Sidon!” You splashed him & he guarded his face from the water, suddenly realizing & splashing you back with the water.  
“(Y/n)! How dare you attack a prince!” He shouted laughing.  
“It was you who started it!” You both laughed and shouted as you continued to hit each other with the water.  
He dove under the water & you looked around wading slowly to find him.  
“Sidon! That’s cheating!”  
He suddenly emerged beside you and grabbed you around the hips hauling you into the air.  
“I got you now! The prince is going to eat the little human!”  
He laughed and bared his teeth in a devilish grin.  
“Sidon no! Don’t! Put me down! Stop that! The small human begs for their life!” You swung your arms about trying to get down, still laughing. He half dropped you and caught you mid air around your waist.  
His arm was now around your waist, with one hand flat against your back. He stared at you with a smile & you gazed back now dumbfounded, still trying to find the correct emotion to convey.  
“Sidon..”  
He raised his hand to your face & brushed your hair out of your face gently, his smile now warm & tender as he looked into your eyes with his own looking for any hint of emotion.  
“(Y/n) I..”  
You both stood in silence hearing the water still moving from the sudden movement before. You stared back looking for any sign of what he was going to do next. You could feel his heart beating steadily through his chest. The skin of his chest was warm, & soft. His smile faded & he suddenly cleared his throat.  
“I um...we should probably get out..the pool gets colder in the afternoon.”  
“Yeah! Of course..”  
He awkwardly let you go so you could stand right & stood back and helped you get out of the pool. Once out you dried off & got dressed.  
“We’ll come here again sometime. This was..fun.” He forced a smile.  
“It was! Thank you Sidon.”  
You both walked back up into the tunnel away from the cave. You walked in silence awkwardly, hearing both of your feet gently *pat..pat..pat* against the stone floor.

Once you were out he rubbed his neck.  
“So, what do you want to do now?” He asked.  
“We could grab a bite at the house? I think we have apples left over & I could make us some tea.”  
“Of course, it’ll warm us right up too, after being in the water.”  
“Exactly!”  
In truth you wanted to calm your nerves. Feeling Sidon so close was something that could drive you crazy, & by god it could if you didn’t try to calm down so soon after that.

At the house you prepared some peppermint tea, & some apples cut up. Sidon happily ate the apples one after the other.  
“These are so sweet! You picked the right ones alright, these were perfectly in season!”  
“Thank you. Here’s your tea by the way. So,”  
You sat down & places your own small bowl of cut apples down.  
“How are things with your father?”  
“Well, we talked again last night. I’m confident that I may be back to my usual busy schedule by the end of this week!”  
“That’s..in 2 days! That’ll be exciting.”  
“Partially. I don’t look forward to the impending paperwork the elders have decided I will do in penance.”  
“That’s no good..”  
“Yes. The life of a poor prince!”  
You both laughed at his mockery. The afternoon went by fairly quickly, and before you knew it you both were enjoying the smell of baking bread in the oven. You had taught Sidon how to make bread, only after he kept getting it caught on his claws, & stuck to his hands.  
“I’m sure it’ll be delicious!” He raised his cup.  
“Perhaps more so since you helped.” You smiled taking another sip of yet the fourth cup of tea.  
“Of course! My royal hands have a natural knack for doing things! Once I headed And entire necklace for my sister, she didn’t wear it but she had it proudly set on her wall.”  
He beamed sharing the tale.  
“Your sister. I see her statue in the plaza. What was she like..?”  
“Mipha. She was wonderful. Strong, brave, kind, & beautiful. She was magnificent. When I lost my sister, I felt so lost. I had already lost my mother, I was so distraught I simply cried for days until I cried myself a headache and back into slumber.”  
“I’m sorry..”  
“It’s alright. I have had time to heal, but I can’t help but wish I could talk to her & he her one last time. She was an amazing elder sister, & I’m proud to be her younger brother.”  
He set his cup down smiling at his reflection in his tea.  
“Sometimes I’m glad I’m not female for simply the reason we’d look so alike. I really do miss her and mother everyday.”  
He was hurt, it cracked his voice & made him smile. Watching his emotions unfold in front of you, you felt the immense emotion radiate off him.  
“I didn’t know her, but I think she’s be proud of you Sidon. You still smile so happily, & you make your kingdom proud of you.”  
He smiled and sniffed, wiping his eyes. He sighed & lowered his head.  
“I’m glad I can. It hurts, but I’m glad I can smile like I do now.”  
He finished his tea & set his cup down sighing.  
“It smells wonderful in here (Y/n).”  
“You helped. That’s enough. Now..I suppose we should try that bread.”  
“Please. I’m sure Bazz will be happy his home smells so good!” He smiled.  
You were sure of one thing; that Sidon was just as strong as he was kind both inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, Schoolwork is a bitch. Finals coming up, & I’m a senior with not one diploma this semester. I’m not graduating this year unfortunately. But!!  
> Good news is I’ll have more time to write during the evenings once finals are over. More chapters! Yay! I hope you readers love this as much as I did writing it! And one big thing...
> 
> WE HIT 600 READERS!!!
> 
> I honestly didn’t think this’d be so popular and I’m super thrilled! Thank you for reading my work, I’m happy to show you what I interpret the Domain and it’s inhabitants as. I’ll upload another chapter soon!  
> -Faith


	7. Disassociation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader encounters a problem with Bazz, and escapes for some peace of mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello dear readers, we are nearly at 1000 readers!!!!! I am so happy that so many people love this piece of work. I have not updated in a while I know. I had finals, I got BOTW for my switch, and I just slacked off. Writers block, and no motivation to do anything. This is a rather short chapter I know, but considering my block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any requests or concerns please comment! I love reading all of your comments my darlings.

Dinner was made with a hint of unsureness, nothing felt very real. It was a little nerve wracking. Sidon had to leave early to finish his "princely-duties" as he called them. Probably documents and meetings. It couldn't be easy being such a popular person of royalty.  
Supper was an unexciting dish of mushroomm-riceballs with a side of seared salted fish. You set the table, admiring your work. It wasn't fancy, but it was a filling meal regardless. 

Sitting at the table waiting for Bazz was not the most fun thing to do in the world. Minutes turned into 5, 5 into 10, just another 15 minutes, until an hour passed. You finally gave up, sighing in defeat. He didn't show up, and that meant he was probably busy. Although being a captain, he wasn't one for being tardy.  
After eating, you set his plate of food on the table to stay warm for when he did finally show up. You plucked a book from the shelf, and set course for the bedroom in an effort to soothe the growing irritation with the captain. You snuggled into the cozy blankets of the bed, and opened the green leather bound book Bazz had saved from the remnants of your now charred home. Flipping through the pages you caughr a whiff gog tthe now aged Jasmine and chamomile drips from the tea your mother drank so often. The book contained the very essence of her; thoughts she never said aloud, letters she never wrote, things she never did, regret and future wishes and plans, recipes, lists of rare ingredients for elixrs, and potions. It was bittersweet to read every delicately written word she wrote.  
An hour passed, and then another. Still no sign of Bazz, but the wind howled knocking over things in the yard around the house. The mess would have to be cleaned up in the morning given the wind would die down. The door abruptly opened and closed. Clearly the captain had finally arrived home. You sat up closing th book and sighing. There was a slight knock at the door before it slwoly opened.  
"You're still awake?"  
"...Yeah." you finally managed.  
"So what's your reason for being out so late?"  
He didn't answer as he took off his armour and set it down. He stood straight again letting out an audible sigh.  
"Look, I dont really have a good excuse or a good reason. But, it's more of a um.."  
"..well?"  
"I don't think you'll like that she was the reason I was so late. I was just..forget it."  
You held your breath and let out a curt scoff.  
"Well don't bother keeping me up then, you already made me wait more than I should have for you to come home for supper. I hope you enjoy your dinner. Let me know next time when you decide to go spend time with another woman. It's not like I'm waiting for you to come back safe." You didn't bother looking at him. Instead you layed down facing away from him. You could feel his eyes on yor back.  
"..Thank you. We can talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight. I'm sorry (Y/n)."  
He closed the door quietly. You let out a shaky breath. Like every night you fell asleep quickly. 

The next morning you slept in. You got up eventually after laying in bed for a while. The table had a plate of food with a note next to it. You picked up the note and read it,  
"(Y/n), I'll be home early today with some other guards. We can talk about what happened. Please enjpy the breakfast I made for you. -Bazz"  
Yeah right. The more you thought about what he had been doing with that woman, just to blow you off made you more pissed off by each moment thinking more about it. You couldn't keep leering at the situation like this. 

You never managed to eat the breakfast Bazz made for you; instead you didnt eat breakfast at all to spite him. Such a good idea, except now you were hungry and it wasn't anywhere near lunch time yet. You opened the front door to let in some fresh air; surprisingly the winter was only rainy and windy within this region. You stepped out still in your pyjamas; the cool air pricked at your skin. The sun was at it's high, it would be around noon. What a time to wake up. Submitting to your hunger, you went back insideto find a bite to eat and get properly dressed.  
After eating a refreshing meal of simmered fruit you laid on the hammock with a book, a warm breeze blowing in from the front door. You heard footsteps in the grass and path in the yard. Sitting up you looked out the window next to the hammock. Bazz with two similar coloured Zora were walking towards the house. The two other Zora were looking around the messy yard with tools knocked over.  
"(Y/n)!"  
You sighed, kicking your legs over the side and walking to the door. Leaning in the door frame with crossed arms you stared down Bazz. He walked up the steps and walked to your side. He placed a hand on your shoulder, and leaned down to your ear,  
"We can talk after. They inspected your place." He walked inside and you sighed walking over to the two zora saluting side by side now facing you.  
"Miss (Y/n) we have news of your home. We reportedly found a pouch of wildberries which are not found in this region. We believe this may be a crime committed by someone not from this region."  
"..Okay, um. Your names?"  
They both saluted and called their names.  
"Rookie soldier, Torfeau!"  
"And guard Totikka, at your service."  
The smiled, and you bowed to them.  
"Thank you for your service, and news of my home. I will have to bake something delicious as thanks."  
"Miss (Y/n) that is not-!"  
Totikka held a hand over Torfeau's mouth.  
"We would gladly appreciate it, if it isn't any trouble." He smiled. You nodded and giggled at their exchange.  
You 3 sat on the porch discussing the next move you would take. They both reported this news to the king. It was Bazz's call but he should consult with you as it was your home afterall.  
"Miss (Y/n), are you sure about further investigation?"  
"Yes. Before I make any confirmations, I need some time to think."  
You got up and Torfeau stood up as well looking to her colleague.  
"I need some time to think. Please let Captain Bazz know I will be out for a while. I'm not going to the plaza."  
"Oh, alright. We'll let him know then."  
You turned on your heel and followed the water way towards the cave pools. It was a relaxing place, and it would be a good place to sit alone and think. When you reached the opening of the caves, you wandered down the path. When you reached the luminescent caves, you wandered around the smaller ones and sat in the large dip where you and Sidon had sat previously. You stripped down to your underwear and sat down in the warm waters. Sinking lower you let the water envelop your entire body with your face being the exception. You listened to the echoed drips hitting the surface.  
Remaining in the water for a good while you noticed your fingers getting prune-y. Sitting up and pulling your wet hair over your shoulder, you kept thinking. Bazz wouldn't come find you, and it didn't help that you had to live with him. The mess you currently lived in wasn't exactly making your stress go down.  
"Pardon m-"  
"SIDON!!"  
You splashed and jumped yelping. He stood there and chuckled at your reaction.  
"Mind if I join you?" He smiled. God that smile..  
"No of course not, by all means."  
He smiled and walked into the water next to you sitting down.  
"I heard about you and Bazz's fight? Or rather, you were upset. Is my captain treating you right?"  
"No, no we're not..I don't want to drag his name in the gutter. He didn't come home last night for a long time and I worried. I was irrational last night and caught up in my emotions."  
"Oh dear," he chuckled.  
"Well if you like, I have a different corridor of rooms you may stay in again if you like. It will be more remote with the servants but it has to be better than Bazz's room?"  
"Thank you, your highness. I'm afraid I may need to as a break. It is a little exhausting living there with Bazz."  
"Anytime, little human. Say what's this..?"  
He tucked a strand of loose hair behind your ear.  
"..what?"  
He smiled warmly. Your ears got hot and your face flushed.  
"You may turn the shade of my scales if I keep making your blood rise, little (Y/n)." He laughed.  
"..Mean prince."  
"Excuse me?" he laughed  
"You are a cruel prince!" You raised your voice in a laugh.  
"Yes I am very cruel! So cruel for tucking a strand of hair away." You both continued laughing.  
Whatever it was that Bazz had done to make you irritated didn't matter at this moment, as the prince's heart-felt laugh simply dusted it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I will have the next chapter in a bit for your leisure. Thank you for reading this, I have no big plans for this, bu if the reader-count keeps increasing I will make this my main work! Thank you for enjoying "far and fewer"!


	8. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, I recently got a lot of schoolwork, a boyfriend, and I'm working on catching up on school I missed. In other news, I'm now 18, and finally had my first kiss. How ironic considering I rite romance stories. Hope you enjoy this!

You and Sidon had enjoyed the afternoon in the cave. As it grew later, the water grew strangely warmer. It wouldn't be long before it would be a sauna, although seeing sweat trickle down the prince's toned body wouldn't be a bad sight.  
"Hey Sidon, it's getting quite warm in here."  
"Oh, is it too warm for a human? I must say you enjoy more tepid temperatures. Well, I suppose we must be on our way then. I can be sure Muzu and Seggin may have more work for me, though I will quite frankly hate it."  
You laughed knowing full well the extent the two old men would go to have Sidon stay in the castle. Come to think of it, how much work did Sidon do, and what did he do?  
"Sidon, what kind of work is it you do? You say that you have paperwork often."  
He paused and a slight smile gently grazed across his lips.  
"Well, as a prince I supervise the politics with other tribes that we Zora maintain. Other Zora tribes have agreements with ours, and I review the work. Someday I will surely be king as my father wishes. I must overlook how to take care of this kingdom and my people when I do. That is my work.”  
You nodded, suddenly understanding the great expectations everyone had for the prince; he lived in a world of high expectations and a future set for him.  
“Sidon are you missing out on hours of work you could be doing?”  
He flashed a big grin,  
“Of course!” He beamed. You suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over you, inflicting an automatic pain in your gut.  
“Sidon you idiot!!”  
His smile widened and you hit the pool splashing him. He finished laughing and stood up, suddenly stretching with a long yawn.  
“We’d better get you back to Bazz’s place to get your things, yes?”  
You sighed and smiled.  
“..Yes, I suppose we should.”  
He helped you up and patted your shoulder.  
“We better hurry if you wanna get to Ora and Pallii's place on time.” He grinned. That boy did an awful lot of grinning and flashing his teeth every chance he got.  
“I’m going to be staying with Ora and Palli?”  
“Yes, well. You’ll be staying with Palli, but Ora and she are good friends so Ora may as well live there.”  
“I see..”  
You picked up your strewn clothes realizing your still half-naked body. You covered yourself the best you could and sighed. Sidon took notice of this, and draped his winter shawl over you.  
“Dry yourself with it, and dress yourself. I will meet you outside the caves.” He never looked back at you, but you could see the tinged color of embarrassment on his face. He started his way out, and you suddenly called out to him.  
“Sidon! ...Thank you, your highness.” He nodded, and started on a jog outside.  
Getting dressed quickly, you hurried out of the caves. The air outside the caves was crisp, and sharp with the running water above the cliff. The water spit from the cliffs edge, hitting you on the face and Sidon’s body. He turned to you and smiled.  
“Excellent! You’re dressed, so let us be off!”  
He lead the way, and you followed behind him with a fast paced walk. Halfway to Bazz’s place, Sidon suddenly stopped and turned back to you.  
“Would you like me to talk to Bazz at all? I know Bazz hasn’t been the most considerate of hosts and he is a brilliant captain, but he’s..well you’ve seen how he can be.”  
You sighed and scratched your neck.  
“I should do this for myself, your highness. I appreciate your kindness, and I would like to speak with him on my own. I’ll go inside with him, I think it’ll be best.”  
“I know my captain, he’ll allow it. If I know Bazz, he feels pretty like...well, like shit.”  
You laughed at his blunt reply, and he chuckled as well.  
“We better hurry, I have a feeling the elders and my father are searching for me.”

At Bazz’s place, Torfeau and Totlikka still sparred outside.  
“Miss (Y/n)!” Torfeau stopped and suddenly received a blow from Totlikka.  
“Ha! Never ignore your opponent rookie!” Totlikka shouted triumphantly.  
“(Y/n)? (Y/n)!” Bazz ran down from the patio and over to you. He halted in front of you and Sidon, and saluted to the prince.  
“Your highness.”  
“As ease captain. I believe (Y/n) here would like to talk to you.”  
Bazz turned to you and as soon as you met his gaze he suddenly shifted his eyes away again.  
“Bazz, lets go inside please.” He looked up to you. You didn’t return his gaze, and instead walked past him towards the house. Everyone was silent as you walked inside. Inside the house you sat on a chair at the table and sighed. Bazz followed close behind and came inside closing the door behind him. He shifted his weight around, and sighed again leaning against the closed door.  
“You wanted to talk.” He finally spoke. His voice was dry, and cracked.  
“Yes. Tell me what you did wrong. Look at me and tell me exactly what made me angry.”  
He turned and looked over to you. He walked over and sat on the other chair scooting closer and leaning on the table.  
“I..I messed up, and I just-”  
“Tell me what your messed up on Bazz. I want to hear exactly what you did.”  
He averted his gaze again and licked his lips.  
“I slept with a woman. I..I slept with a woman while I believe I lead you on to believe that you had my full attention and I-”  
“No. You don’t get to make assumptions about what I fell, or what you did to me. I’m not angry because you slept with a woman, I’m furious you didn’t send any word you’d be late. Not only did I get held up, I stay here and try hold my end of the bargain. I’m leaving. I’m grateful for your..tolerance of my staying. But I won’t have you play with my head like this. Thank you Bazz, but I have to go.”  
You got up and left him to sit at the table alone while you grabbed your things. You opened the front door, and sighed.  
“Wait, (Y/n) I..”  
Bazz stood up and you noticed the height difference. You looked at him waiting for him to talk.  
“I..I do..have regards for you. I really messed up and I just want you to know that I do know how badly I messed up. I didn’t realize just what I felt fo you and I got drunk and made a bad decision. I-”  
“Bazz, just..I’ll see you around.”  
You closed the door and caught up with Sidon.  
“Let’s go.”

When following behind Sidon, the steps felt heavy and you felt an immense amount of eyes staring. Undoubtedly the lot of Prince Sidon Fans.  
“We need to make a quick stop to see my father. I just need to talk to him briefly.”  
“Alright.” You replied following him up the steps. The guards watched you both walk towards the throne room.  
In the throne room, Sidon discussed with his father your situation, and the updates of what the guards found in your home.  
“Miss (Y/n), you are always welcome to live within the palace again.”  
“Yes, mooch off of what resources we have.”  
“Muzu, she did quite a lot for aiding your condition this past year.”  
“Yes, and I still yet do not have the youth I once did.”  
“That’s not her fault, Muzu! Don’t place your personal troubles on (Y/n)!” Sidon exclaimed.  
“He’s right, Muzu. Perhaps she has a remedy for your current..condition.”  
You looked back to the king, and took in a steady breath.  
“What condition may I ask..?”  
Muzu blubbered and stood flabbergasted.  
“You see (Y/n), Muzu has a date soon with Ora, our royal garb seamstress. It would seem Muzu is not happy with his-”  
“Now that is enough! I will not have this-this girl! Of all people aiding my-”  
“Muzu, just say you have problems with getting “it” up again. It’s no secret you’re aged.” Sidon huffed crossing his arms.  
His condition was clear to you now, and you sighed with disbelief. Muzu flared with embarrassment and shook his head.  
“I will not have her intruding in my personal affairs!”  
Sidon nudged your arm, and leaned down whispering into your ear.  
“You should help him (Y/n), it would really make a difference.”  
His breath tickled your ear, and you swatted him away, and made a reluctant groan.  
“Muzu, I have a remedy I can make with use of berries and herbs in this region. I can have he medicine for you tomorrow sometime if you would accept it.”  
He looked to you and sighed. King Dorephan nodded to him and Muzu sighed.  
“I would accept this, but..thank you. (Y/n).”  
Sidon clapped, and smiled.  
“Congratulations Muzu, you’re slowly accepting her!”  
“You have places to be, and tasks to finish your highness! Be off with you!”  
Sidon laughed, and you followed him out of the throne room down to the servant chambers, and kitchen section of the castle.  
“Thank you (Y/n), I’m sure Muzu will be very grateful for this!”  
“I sure hope so, your highness.”  
“You know, he only thinks of this problem now, since he has a date with Ora.”  
“Ora? That’s unexpected.”  
“Well, they have history. When I was a child I saw them as quite a happy couple. Muzu was not always a sour old man.” You both laughed, and he rested his hand on your shoulder.  
“Thank you.” He smiled. His smile was always so warm…  
You walked down the hall beside him and he knocked on the door. Palli opened the door and smiled greeting you both.  
“Welcome dearies! Your highness, I know you have duties as of right now so I hope you will be off?”  
“Of course Palli, I couldn’t say no to you!” He chuckled. She shook the ladle in her hand at him as he cowered away from her. He put a hand on your lower back, and leaned down to your ear again.  
“Settle down, and have a goodnight (Y/n). I’ll see you again tomorrow.” He stood up and waved as he hurried to wherever he needed to be.  
Inside, Palli was cooking a stew over the fire while Ora sipped tea at the table, which was set with biscuits, crackers, cakes, and a small pot of sugar.  
“It’s nice to see you again dear. Settle your belongings in the extra room at the end of the hall, and come join us for dinner and treats.”  
You nodded and followed Ora’s words. Down the hall, the room was a decent size with a closet. There was a bed, a bedside table, a gaslamp, a carpet, and some zora armour along with a shield and weapon leaning in the corner. You sat on the bed and sighed. It smelled like a home cooked meal, and the faint smell of tea. This was home, and it already had a welcoming feel to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this took a while, you heard my excuses but I have a brand new chapter, a computer to write on, and I have at least 2 more chapters planned and in the works! Hope you enjoyed this!


	9. Breaking of the Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in quite a while I know, but now that I have a routine, I think you can count on more chapters more frequently. I stayed up late finishing this, so all y'all lil shits better like this. Jk, I love you guys. Enjoy this fluffy, slow chapter. I'll try writ something longer next time. Enjoy <3

After settling into your room and setting your belongings in the bedside table, and rolling around in the bed a significant amount of times, you finally rolled yourself up. The smell in the air wavered, warm and enticing. The floor was smooth, and chill against the pads of your bare toes. It was clear why Ora and Palli said to take off your shoes seeing the spotless, dust free floors. It wasn’t uncommon seeing how Zora never wear shoes either.  
“Dear, come out for dinner!” Palli called. You let out a breath, and called back.  
“Coming!”  
Making your way down the hall, you sat at the table with Palli noticing there were only 2 bowls set.  
“Ora, you’re not eating with us?” Palli served your food and sat back in her chair taking a spoonful.  
“Oh no dear, tonight I have a date.”  
“With Muzu right?” You took a spoonful and chewed as she finished her tea.  
“That’s right dear. I take it Prince Sidon had told you?”  
“Yeah, he did.” You thought it best not to mention Muzu’s..situation.  
After quickly eating, and getting scolded by Palli for all but inhaling your food, you decided to go gather the ingredients required for the medicine.  
“Palli, I’ll be back soon! There’s a few things I need to get for some more medicine, and elixirs.”  
“You come home on time dear, it’s dangerous out there for a pretty little thing like yourself!”  
“Yeah yeah! See you soon!”  
Closing the door behind you, Muzu stood a ways off from where you stood.  
“Leaving so late in the day, Miss (Y/n)?”  
He started walking closer, and you stood straight up, and sorted yourself out.  
“I was just about to go assemble ingredients for you, Muzu.”  
He let out a short grunt, and sighed.  
“Miss (Y/n), I must apologize. I understand you are a good girl, I do appreciate what you do for this kingdom. I’m an old coot, and change isn’t always easy. I hope you can find forgiveness in your heart for this old fool. I have my date this evening with the beautiful Ora, so I’ll be on my way. Have a good evening, Miss (Y/n).” He nodded and walked past you. Dumbfounded, you hurried off before he changed his mind.

You found ingredients up a path towards the mountain. Stamella shrooms, bright eyed crabs, and hylian herbs for other elixirs and foods. The view from the path over the domain was beautiful. Maybe Sidon would appreciate the view. Sidon...why was he the first on your mind? What about Bazz? Why even think of Bazz anyway. Shrugging the thoughts away, you picked up more crabs and shrooms from the ground up the path.  
Getting closer and closer to the top of the mountain, you decided against going back down, and walked up the path. At the top, large rocks and boulders littered the flat mountain top. You walked closer to the edge through a puddle kicking the water as you walked across. A low rumbling murmured beneath your feet, alarming your curiosity. Hearing loud grunts and pants you whipped your head around immediately feeling all your weight shift at the swift blunt hit to your ankles; your feet swept from the ground, swinging you up and around to fall back down to the ground, all your weight landing against your shoulder. A rapid heat panged through your shoulder and down your spine making your strained voice cry out in pain. The thunderous rumbling in the ground neared once again, craning your neck towards the noise. A large, red, and grey lynel hurled itself towards you, club in hand. You braced for another hit, immediately taking a blunt, rushed hit to your hip emanating yet another wave of heat and pain through your hip. The blow rocked you against the muddy grass. The Lynel halted to a screeching stop, and reared its ugly head turning to you again. Was this it? This was going to be your untimely demise, taken down by a lynel while out searching for ingredients to make a libido medicine. How very anti-climatic. Feeling the nearing tremors beneath you, you closed your eyes feeling the now cascading, cold rain fall against your bare skin; the world stopped with your breathing. You braced yourself for another harsh impact, awaiting the club to strike you; opening your eyes, the Lynel was nowhere in sight. Not straight from where your head layed anyway.  
Turning your head slowly around, you saw it sway with someone standing on its neck. A sword struck into its skull. The beast swayed and paused before it fell suddenly with a heavy thud. As the beast now fell to its side, it disappeared into a puff of smoke. The person clad in blue, now sheathed their sword, and turned their gaze to you. The person suddenly started running towards you. A boy, blonde and drenched head to toe from the rain and scraped here and there with dirt came into view and kneeled down to your now disheveled, heavily bruised body. They rummaged through their pack and brought a vial to your lips. The familiar tangy taste of a healing potion passed down your throat bringing mild relief to your sore vocal chords.  
“Drink.” His voice was low, and clear.  
As you finished the potion, you felt its effects immediately. Your bruises ceased to hurt, and your spine felt now numb compared to the shooting pain that radiated from it minutes before. He sat you up and smiled. You meekly smiled and felt your vision haze over. He patted your back frantically, and you felt his panic with each hit. He stood, and grabbed your arms pulling you over to a nearby tree. He laid something on the ground and pulled you on top of it. He covered you with a blue cloak and started a fire.  
“Who are you?” Your raspy voice managed a question. He sat down, warming himself by the fire.  
“Link.”  
He clearly wasn’t a big talker, but the crackling of the fire and the rain subsiding calmed your worry. He wasn’t going to hurt you, and he seemed familiar somehow. You sat up slowly, feeling your muscles soreness immediately.  
“Rest.” He signalled to lay back down. Instead you ignored it and sat cross legged facing the fire. He sighed, and pulled some food from his pack.  
“It’ll help you. We need to get you help.”  
You nodded and took it, indulging in the rich tasting tough mushroom skewer. After finishing you looked up and saw him smile at you. You looked back down at the fire with a small smile.  
“I live in the domain. I can get help from the healers there. Of course, I wouldn’t need help if that damn beast wasn’t here...I’d so eat his meat if he didn’t poof away!” You angrily finished the skewer. He chuckled at your little rant, and pulled some more food out handing it to you. You continued eating with heat raising to your cheeks.  
“What were you doing up here?” He asked. You finished chewing, and cleared your throat.  
“I am gathering ingredients for a medicine for one of the elders within the domain. I make medicine, and potions for the domain.”  
He smiled and nodded taking a bite from an apple. He was gentle, and flowing in his movements. He was a mystery. 

“We’d better get you back to the domain. Come on,”  
He stood, and helped you up. He helped you up and leaned you on his shoulder as he picked up his cloak, and sleep roll. You stood with your weight on one leg as he packed his things back up, ad leaned you back under his arm. Walking down the slippery, wet hill he would stop or slow down when he noticed your limp. Your hip ached for you to stop walking, but you powered through it. If on;y prince sidon could be here...He’d pick you up and rush you to the healers for sure. He’d be so concerned about your injuries he would barely notice that running could jumble you around. That boy, or rather young adult, was so careless yet so caring all at the same time. Unlike Bazz who was more careless and selfish as of late. You knew he wasn’t all bad though. He did take you in and give you a bed and food without much expected. The situation didn’t help much a you could see link’s embarrassment painted on his face. Your breast had been pushing against his bicep with every step downhill. It didn’t help your faces were close enough to do potential actions, and he seemed shy in the current state.  
“I can walk myself you know, I can-”  
You tried standing on your own, and immediately felt your hip and knee buckle, sending you and Link who had attempted in catching you, sliding down the wet slope. He laid beside you on the grass, and groaned.  
“Reason number one why you need help.” He groaned rolling over.  
“Shut up…” you muttered. Once again helping you up, he helped you both continue down the rest of the slope.  
As you approached the bridge leading to the domain, Garrison suddenly ran up to you and Link, assisting him in helping you walk.  
“Miss (Y/n) what happened? Did you trip or anything? Were you attacked?”  
“Lynel. She needs medical attention soon, her hip, leg, and ribs are badly injured.”  
“As soon as we can get her there, she will be top priority Master Link!”  
You listened to the rushing water below the domain and immediately knew it would be okay. The water of the domain always smelled of comfort, and held an emotional connection to your well being. It felt like home. 

Inside the healer’s office, Dorati your old friend was using potions, cremes and keeping you distracted while the doctor was checking your ribs and healing them.  
“Dorati, this part is gonna hurt isn’t it?”  
“Noo, it’ll be fine..”  
“Dorati, look at me without moving your weird head fins and tell me the truth-DAMMIT!!”  
The crack of all 7 ribs set back into place jolted a shock of pain through your chest.  
“Goddess your grip is strong!! Please let go of my hand before it falls off (Y/n) like now, now, now now now now now let-go-!!”  
“Okay okay, I’m sorry!” You let go and he clutched his hand to his core letting out a heave of air.  
“Alright, I know she’s in good hands. Keep an eye on her. I’ll be back. (Y/n)” Link smiled, and turned leaving the tents.  
“Another new boyfriend? Although those strong legs of those...Master Link is quite the looker. Don’t you think, (Y/n)?” Dorati smirked.  
You sighed and groaned.  
“I already have a lot on my mind Dorati, I can’t be-”  
Your voice halted as you saw a certain zora walk by the tent entrance. They stopped, and whipped around seeing you lay on the healer’s bed.  
“Oh goddess, (Y/n)! What happened? You look, well, you look great but not great in the sense that you’re okay, are you okay? I mean you’ve looked in better shape before, oh there’s blood on your forehead, what happened? I can’t-”  
“Bazz! Will you stop that, and straighten yourself out? I am the middle of getting my hip popped back into-GAH!!”  
The healer stood back and laid your leg back down and pulled the bedsheet down.  
“Alright, miss (Y/n). Don’t do anything too strenuous on your legs, and I suggest having someone around to help you. Stay off your feet for at least a week, take this medicine, and remember to drink plenty of fluids.”  
“Thank you doctor.” She left the tent, while Dorati stood between you and Bazz.  
“(Y/n) I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were in trouble otherwise I would have-”  
Dorati stepped towards him immediately halting Bazz from saying another word. Bazz’s expression was one of worry, and immediate pain.  
“Captain Bazz, with all due respect I would suggest leaving (Yn) alone for the time being, knowing your circumstances. I will ask you to please show yourself the exit. She is not well, and needs tending to.”  
Bazz shifted, and sighed.  
“Please. Let me know if I can do anything at all (Y/n).” He turned and left the tent.  
Dorati turned and shook a finger at you with a smile.  
“He just doesn’t quit does he?” He laughed.  
“I guess not. Thank you Dorati. You’re a great friend.”  
“I know I am! Now let’s sit you up, and have you drink a few pain relievers now shall we?”  
As you sat up, the expected guest burst through the entrance hurrying to your side without touching you.  
“Are you alright? Mister Link told me all about your adventure and that you were hurt! Are you in pain, do you need any fish, maybe a moonstone? (Y/n)-”  
“Of all things Prince Sidon, why a moonstone?”  
He stopped and adjusted his stance and kneeled down.  
“Well, moonstone’s made me happy as a child so I just thought perhaps it would make you happy as well..?”  
You sighed and smiled. You rubbed his shoulder, and patted it.  
“I’m alright your majesty. I’ve already suffered the worst of it, and Link here helped me get the medical attention I needed straight away.”  
“Thank you again, Mister Link! Truly your actions are as remarkable as they are selfless! Thank you again!” Sidon violently shook his hand, probably the work of his nerves and adrenaline taking effect.  
“Sidon, I’m going to need help getting back home. I’m sure Palli will be worried and shaken by my sudden injuries and inability to walk correctly.”  
He beamed and nodded rather quickly.  
“Of course! I couldn’t imagine not helping you in a time of need. Mister Link, will you be staying a while? I need to get the situation under control.”  
Link nodded and smiled.  
“Excellent mister Link! Please, you are welcome within the domain for your great deeds for my people. I will return to my duties presently after I am certain (Y/n) is home, and safe.”  
Dorati smiled and scoffed at all the attention you were receiving. You made a face at him and he stuck his tongue out at you.

Sidon had gathered your bag, while scooping you up into his arms. He showed no sign of it being a difficult task.  
“Sidon, I can-”  
“You cannot be walking, (Y/n). Mister Link told me all about your little tumblr down the slope, and your limp. From now on I will be assisting you, or have an assistant assigned to your side for your own safety.”  
Sidon’s gaze shifted to the great statue in the plaza as you walked by.  
“Prince, wait.”  
He stopped and looked down to you.  
“What’s the matter, (Y/n)? Did you forget anything? Am I holding you wrong?”  
Your face heated mildly upon his question.  
“No, I just noticed you were looking at the statue. It’s Lady Mipha right?”  
“Yes. She is my late sister. I was just thinking of how she was a great healer. She could have helped you.”  
“Oh. What was she like?”  
“Well...she was like you.”  
He paused as he looked up to the statue with a look of wonder.  
“She was absolutely wonderful. You see, she was one of the champions, and she never returned. But apart from that, she was more than a warrior. She was kind, caring, and selfless with an immense love for our people. Much like you, she did whatever she could to aid the people of the domain. I think many adults here are reminded of Lady Mipha when they see you. You truly brought hope to Zora’s Domain (Y/n), and to myself. I personally thank you. I hope you will acknowledge the importance of you staying here.” His eyes met yours in a cut short gaze as he returned to walking you down into the palace halls towards your home.  
The halls were filled with the clattering a pots and pans, and chopping emanating from the kitchen.  
“I bet the chef is making another late snack for my father.”  
“Perhaps.” You chuckled in his humour.  
As he walked, the air was silent for all but background noise which appeared louder than the reality.  
“Your majesty I have a question.”  
“Yes, (Y/n)?”  
“Are you going to be wed someday? When you become king? Your father mentioned once that you’ll become king someday.”  
His cheeks flared red, and he pursed his lips.  
“That’s not...well. It’s inevitable. Whether I like it to be or not. I would require to be wed before I can become king of course. I must assure the kingdom and my family that I can produce offspring for the future lineage.”  
“Oh..”  
“I would like to marry for love, though. I think it would bring my people happiness if I married someone who they already trust, and admire though.” He looked down at you and grinned. You looked back down and let out a shaky breath.  
“Yes, of course! I think they’d love if you married a kindhearted, caring Zora woman!”  
You couldn’t explicitly show the hope you had for a potential romance with the red royal. Of course, who wouldn’t want romance with the prince?  
“Oh...of course.” His voice trailed off. As you arrived near the front door, you were greeted by a rushing, worried Palli, who was furious Sidon hadn’t returned you sooner. As she settled down, and calmed her nerves, Sidon set you down near the door.  
“I should get going, (Y/n). Please have a good night, and feel better soon.”  
“Wait! Your majesty I..”  
He stopped and turned back facing you. You looked up at him, and your eyes wandered to the side.  
“Thank you for saying those nice things to me. I appreciate your kindness. I really hope you find your happiness with someone worthy of it.”  
He smiled tenderly, and pushed your hair back. He leaned down, laying his lips against your forehead.  
“I am glad you are safe now. I was worried.”  
He stayed like that for what seemed forever, but couldn't be longer or shorter than a whole minute. After he leaned back, you quickly looked up at him. He managed a worried grin.  
“You allow me plenty of happiness, (Y/n). Rest up, you need your strength.”  
He turned and left, leaving you to stand dumbfounded at the front door. 

Ora walked past the prince, and looked back as he walked away. She was smiling. She smiled at you, and pressed a finger to her lips.  
“I won’t say a word. That boy was as red as his scales. Let’s get inside so we can rest.”  
You nodded, and followed her inside closing the door.


	10. Fractions

As you closed the door behind you, you let out a shaky sigh. What did that mean? He was a prince, there was no way he could possibly be with any commoner. You of course were not in any sort of relationship at the moment but the possibility for one to bloom between you and the prince had been intoxicating your mind for the last while. The prince of course, oh he was so wonderful wasn’t he? But what if he was only humoring you for sake of saving his people? Using you for his own benefit? What if he had been courting someone without your knowledge like Bazz had? The prince couldn’t be so forward though could he? He was just a big, dumb, wonderful prince. Wasn’t he?   
But there was also the hope he was strictly as plain as he showed in front of you; sweet, caring, gentle, and carefree. He had shown a very distinctive interest in your reactions and you as a person this past while. He couldn’t be so languid in courtesy of your well being. He was clearly worried when you had gotten hurt. It wouldn’t help much thinking of every possibility now while you were simply standing in the doorway.   
“Ora, I’ll be heading to bed soon. Please, you really won’t tell Palli? She’ll have my head…” You asked. She smiled and nodded gently.   
“Just head to bed dear, all will be fine.” You nodded and slowly walked down the hall to your bedroom.

When you woke up, you were sore as all hell. Your bones creaked at any slight attempt to move, along with your twinging muscles with every effort. In short, it was quite the exhausting adventure to just sit up, let alone get up and go on with your daily activities. Nevermind going out for chores or such, this was enough to satiate your taste of adventure.   
When you finally made it to the dining room, there was a breakfast of seared fish and cut fruit sitting on a plate on the table. Palli or Ora must have left some food for you.   
After a filling meal, you managed to bring all the ingredients for the medicine. After setting up all the necessary tools, and ingredients in the kitchen, you started preparing it. While stirring the stamella mushroom, restless cricket, and the spicy pepper within the pot over the fire, you read the journal entry your mother wrote:  
“Nayru enchant this with your protection so blue  
I ask that this mix will be just and true  
Let it soar like the wings of a dove  
Let it be charmed with Nayru’s Love”  
The pot bubbled over, and you quickly pulled the pot off the stove. You stirred it and looking into the mixture.   
“Did I do this right..?”  
You paused and heard it start to bubble. You stirred it again and hummed happily at the effect. Just like your mother had written, it had started to turn a blue hue. You lifted the spoon and noticed the mixture was now much thicker like that of syrup.   
“Ew.” You decided it would be best to deliver the potion while it was still fresh in both in quality and in mind.

As you got dressed, you continued to think about the favour you would have over other women in candidate for the prince’s hand. You had saved all of the domain, you personally aid the elders within the council, the people generally quite like you, and King Dorephan has shown his humour in you and his son being together romantically before. There was hope for you yet, but it was not yet time to jinx your chances. You shoved the bulb shaped potion bottle into your bag, and walked out the door. You had grown accustomed to not wearing shoes in the domain, and everybody was less questioning when you dressed as they did. To the extent a human girl can dress without exposing herself anyway. 

The cool stone floors soothed your swollen feet from the day before. The sun was already rising, shining its light upon the domain. As you walked down the hall slowly, you limped as little as you could. As you walked towards the steps, zoras would politely nod to you. Being appreciated in the domain was enough to ease your mind, and feel safe at home. The guards bowed slightly as you walked by, towards the throne room. Upon reaching the throne room, Dorephan was already sitting in his throne, grand and proud. Muzu stood next to his throne, and hummed. He did not hold the scowl he previously wore around you, which was at the very least comforting.  
“If it isn’t our resident saviour! What brings your company young (Y/n)?”  
You nodded, and bowed.   
“I have brought Muzu’s...medicine.”  
He stepped forward and took it holding it close to him.   
“Thank you, (Y/n). As embarrassing as it is, I’ll give you compensation for your efforts.”  
He handed you a small pouch of rupees. Already, it was much more than you expected to receive.   
“I received a report you were injured on your quest for ingredients up the mountain. I’ll see to it on your future ingredient gathering you are accompanied by a guard or two. I can’t have our young herbalist injured again. I give my condolences for your trouble, (Y/n).”  
You nodded, and smiled.   
“I’ll be grateful for your generosity, your majesty.”  
“If that is all, perhaps you better head back home now. As a king I can’t have my subjects harmed, but as a father, I worry for your health and personal safety. I would think perhaps you would be within the family someday. Now, you need to go get some rest, (Y/n).”  
You nodded and quickly turned to hide any rush of blood in your face. You could hear Dorephan’s low chuckle as you hobbled away. As you walked down the steps, you headed down towards the left stairway which led down towards the healers. Getting another check up couldn’t hurt. 

On your way towards the healers, you saw a certain blue captain standing in the middle of the plaza. He abruptly snapped his head back in your direction, and looked around. He made his way over to you, and you did your best to hurry towards the healers.   
“(Y/n)! (Y/n)! I need to talk to you!”  
“Bazz, no. We already did our talking, I don’t want to he-”  
“Hey, I know I’m an asshole but please let me tell you! I’ve done a lot of thinking lately.”  
You sighed and stopped, resting your weight on the less sore leg.  
“Bazz, make it quick. I’m trying to get to the healers.”  
He fumbled and turned his spear to the ground.   
“Look, I know I messed up. It was wrong of me to do what I did, and not let you know what was going on. I feel I may have been leading you on but-”  
“That’s not it at all Bazz! I just wanted-”  
“Bad word choice I know! Just..let me treat you to dinner sometime. I owe you that much at least for making you wait up.I’m not dependable, or even a good friend for you. But I promise that I want to be, and I’ll work towards being the kind of man you can depend on.”   
You sighed again, and shuffled your feet.   
“Fine. At least let me get to where I need to be.”  
“Right! I’ll help you, you shouldn’t be walking on an injury. Those lynel’s are no joke.”  
He hooked your arm around his shoulder to help you walk. Being more than a head taller, he hunched over in order to help you.   
“I’m sorry this is all I can do. I’m a real jerk, (Y/n).”  
You looked to him and he averted his eyes and stared at the ground as he helped you along.   
“Look, you are a jerk. But you’re gonna have to work if you want to change. You can’t just wish to be a better person.”  
He let out an exasperated sigh, and smiled.   
“You really are amazing, (Y/n). Thank you. I think that if anything you’ll just give me the motivation to finally try be an adult.”  
You stood outside the healers tents, and walked in yourself. Bazz parted ways, and you sat on the bench waiting for one of the healers. Out walked your familiar friend, Dorati. He stopped in his tracks, and let out a long sigh, holding his hands together.   
“Please tell me you didn’t hurt yourself again.”  
You laughed, and nodded your head ‘no’. He lead you to a secluded tent room. Inside the room, he sat you on the examination table and applied a blue gel to your injuries.  
“So I heard that you and Sidon had a sweet little moment last night?”  
“..wait who told you-”  
“News travels fast, and Sidon has quite the devoted fanclub.” he chuckled.  
As he finished up, you hopped down mindful of your injuries.   
“I’ll see you around, hopefully not on my examination table again?”  
“I’ll try, thank you Dorati.”  
You made your way out of the healers tents, and headed towards the steps. You sat at the top of the stairs taking in the blue calm of the domain. Zora’s laughing, talking, and hearing the bustle of Zora’s in the shops, and the pools. Standing, you placed your hands on your hips and smiled at your newfound home.   
“Hey,” You turned around, the great red shark beaming behind you.   
“Hey. What are you doing here?”  
“Here? In my own home? Why I have positively no idea! I could be doing anything really. What a coincidence I approach you in my home.”  
You smirked at his snarky remark. He let out a laugh and sat down beside you. You both sat on the steps looking out at the domain.   
“So you’re not busy then?”  
He smiled, and shook his head ‘no’.   
“I’m actually avoiding my guards at the moment. There was an intruder late last night in the domain. I was speaking with my father and the elders this morning about a plan in order to capture the intruder.”  
“Do you know why they were here?”  
“No idea. I have a few ideas, but nothing was stolen so the entire situation is most strange. I’m determined to get to the bottom of this as my father assigned this to me. I can’t even ask master Link for aid as he is off running an errand for my father.”  
“Well...good luck, your highness. I’m sure you’ll find out what’s going on.”  
“I hope so. Next week is going to be extremely busy. We’re hosting the summit for the six Zora kingdoms. I’m worried about it. My father has been increasingly nervous as his brother will be here alongside our rival kingdom. Even more, there’s great possibility of alliances withering.”  
He wasn’t his usual cheery self, but he still remained to have a great presence of uplifting spirit. He chewed his lip subtly, probably out of his nerves.   
“My prince, I don’t know much about Zora politics, but if any of the kingdoms had any incentive to pull out of the alliance wouldn’t they not be attending?”  
He gently smiled and ruffled your hair.   
“Thank you, (Y/n). I better get going before I get found by my guards.”  
He stood, and walked off. You sat alone again, and sighed leaning your chin against your knee.

Later that night you climbed up to one of the domain’s tower’s to get a better view of the domain. It was indeed a better view, but it was awfully cold and lonely up here. You sat on a stool and sighed leaning against the ledge, watching the bustle of people below. It grew darker, and the night grew longer. As you turned around to begin your way down the steps, a darkly clothed figure stood nearby. A mask hid all trace of their face.   
“You’re the intruder, right? I can report you! I will!”  
They took a step closer, and you backed up against the ledge.   
“Stop! Don’t take a step closer!”  
They relaxed their tense muscles, and reached into a pouch on their hip. They held up a small shiny brooch. You hesitantly took it, and looked at it. It had engravings on it, which were oddly familiar. Tracing your fingers over the white gem centred on the brooch, you assigned it to a memory; your mother.   
“Wait who are yo- they’re gone..”  
And they were gone. Not a person in sight. Whoever the person was had a connection to your mother; this reason alone was enough to deny telling the guards of any encounter. If the person had any relation or connection to your mother, perhaps you weren’t so alone after all. It could only be a matter of time before you could see the person again. The brooch gave comfort, and a small connection to your old home, that was enough.


	11. Aberdeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there readers, I know this isn’t the expected usual update. I actually wrote this in an apology to all my readers for being away for long periods of time in between updates. I agree that I am not consistent in my updates, and I formally apologize to those who are invested in this story. I am honoured and grateful to those of you who wish to see more and expect more from me as an author, and I guarantee you I will work harder to be more consistent in my chapter updates. Thank you for reading this if you did, and please enjoy my piece of work.

“Miss (Y/n)! We have word that the intruder was seen near this tower! Have you seen anyone suspicious?”  
You quickly held the brooch behind your back, shaking your head ‘no’ to the guards and his company.  
“It would be best if you returned home, Miss (Y/n). The king advised all civilians return home for their own safety until the situation is under control.”  
“Yes, thank you. I’ll do that at once.”  
As they let you past, you swallowed and let out shaky breaths. Withholding information from the king and the royal guard could be treason; something unthinkable after all you have been welcomed into the domain at such a time. It was for your own curiosity's sake; it was completely viable given that they did no harm to you and with the deliverance of the brooch. Who could they be? What were they doing here? There were very few people who knew of your presence within the domain, unless word somehow got out which is not entirely likely. As you walked off the last step of the tower you watched as Captain Bazz gave orders to his troops, his arms pointing to directions and reading off a paper. When Bazz was doing his job, he had an air of maturity, and authority; something very alluring. You turned to walk towards the halls underneath the stairway and sighed looking around. You pulled out the brooch as soon as you were certain no one would be watching. The white gem shone in the moonlight, reflecting its light against your chest. You held it tightly to your chest and leaned against the cold wall nearby looking up to the moon.  
“...I’m just not sure, Muzu.”  
You moved backwards a few steps, looking to the steps residing above the hall. You stood quietly and listened.  
“Your highness, I’m sure she will not be a problem. She does love you after all.”  
“I know, but I’m worried it could cause problems with (Y/n). I could lose her over her.”  
You held your breath, and turned. It was enough. Who loved him? Although it could be anyone,Sidon was loved by all in the kingdom. But losing you? Was he somehow involved with her? It made you feel sick to your stomach regardless; you needed something to drink, a chair- anything to relieve your anxiety and troubled mind. You had to get home - now. 

The door leered over your head more than usual, the walls were no longer a barrier but a support, the floor only a means of getting home.  
At home, Palli stood over a pot simmering over the fire. She hummed; the sound echoed in the room amplifying the growing pain in your stomach. She turned to see you close the door behind you as you leaned back against it.  
“(Y/n)! Are you alright you look pale as a ghost!”  
“Palli, I’m fine, just give me a minute..”  
She stopped, and watched as you curled inwards, and felt your stomach, the pain concentrated in your gut. You stared at the floor as it-VOMIT. Air escaped your lungs, your stomach clenched, your knees buckled as you reached behind you to gain leverage. You shut your eyes as your gut clenched again, the wave of nausea washing over you. You coughed a few times gazing down at the mess of biohazard now painting the floor.  
“Oh dear, sit down please. I’ll clean this up, just sit and rest!”  
Palli hurried around, and you leaned over holding your stomach. Your hands shook, your knees ached, and your now empty stomach was relieved from the pain. Palli hurried back into the room with a towel to clean your mess.  
“Dear I think you should take it easy. You aren’t well.”  
You nodded, and lay your head down on the table. Palli finished cleaning up the mess, and cleaned herself up.  
“Dear, did you eat anything that could have upset your stomach?”  
You shook your head. It’s not like you could tell her the exact reason why though.  
“I’ll be fine Palli, I think I just need to go to bed.”  
What was he thinking? It was weighing on you who that girl could be; an old lover, family? Maybe. The king hinted at his approval of your and Sidon’s potential relationship. It didn’t add up. Muzu knew something, and it could be that one of the neighboring zora kingdom’s Sidon was talking about. It didn’t help the upcoming banquet would inevitably tangle you into introductions to other kingdoms. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if you only had company. With the intruder you encountered perhaps only an hour beforehand, the weight of all the stress was the only explanation for your now growing headache.  
“Palli, I think I’m going to bed.”  
“That’s fine. Here,”  
She handed you a bucket, and you wandered down the hall to your bedroom. The luminescent stone shining in the wall now brought a deeper ache in your head. You had to sleep somehow. Today’s events and encounters left you unsettled. Perhaps your dreams would be kinder. 

The next morning you awoke to the same old quiet home. Palli and Ora had probably left for work, and Palli was probably out who knows where again. You stood up feeling infinitely better than the night before but still groggy. You shut your eyes tight and rubbed them, stretching.  
“I should get up,” you sighed. You got up and walked down the hall already seeing the bowl of food on the table designated for you. A note of Palli’s whereabouts left beside it, and the bowl in the sink signifying her past presence. She was a busy woman.  
Breakfast was good as always. You leaned back in your chair after eating. The clock on the wall read “11:20”. It was late. Later than you would have liked to awake. It was time to leave and perhaps find out what was going on today.  
As you walked up the sloped floor towards the plaza, the halls traffic was more busy and bustling than usual. Perhaps it was preparation.  
“Excuse me,” A male zora stopped, he was holding a box. He looked troubled.  
“Yes? Please hurry, I’m busy at the moment.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“You’re kidding. A royal alliance member is arriving this evening, and the entire kingdom is in preparation. If you’re not busy you should get something to do as well, we could really use the help.” He ran off and you shouted your thanks as he hurried away. You needed to talk to someone. Someone who wasn’t in the royal guard; Dorati. It had to be him.  
As you make your way to the now decorated plaza, people ran around with decor, platters, furniture, the whole shabang.As the healers tent neared, you heard shouting far off towards the entrance bridge. The commotion of preparation died down to murmurs, and people huddled around, making way for a group of guards. A group of guards, including Sidon leading a small squad of guards. As the squad passed by, you caught a glimpse through the bustle of zora that in their possession was a captured man dressed in rags. You watched as they lead him up to the throne room. One of the guards from the squad turned, revealing themselves as Bazz standing in the middle of the stairway. 

“The royal guard has an intruder in our custody. Resume your preparations for the banquet! We still have much to prepare for the arrival of those attending the summit! Now, hurry along! This matter will be dealt with privately!” 

People scattered, and the buzz died down. You sighed, and felt the brooch in your pants pocket. What were they going to do to them? You needed to know. If not for you, for the sake of who they were and how they had your late mother’s brooch. By impulse, you decided to make your way towards the throne room.  
Up the stairs, guards lined the throne rooms stairway. It was obviously a threat the royal guard deemed as serious, and needed to be treated with caution. As you neared the stairway leading to the throne room, two guards crossed their spears and looked to you.  
“Miss, you are not permitted to enter the throne room.”  
One turned his head to the other and lowered his head a bit.  
“Hey, Tatil this is (Y/n). Is she allowed in?” He whispered. The other sighed and raised his spear.  
“I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere, miss.” One of the guards turned on his heel and ran up the steps.  
After a few minutes the guard ran back and whispered something to the other guard still blocking your way.  
“Miss, I must ask you to wait, there will be a-”  
“(Y/n)! You want to see my father? Or perhaps myself? I am presently debating with my father and the advisors.”  
He was the last person you wanted to see, but he also remained as one of the people you probably needed to speak with the most.  
“I um, I just wanted to know what was going on. I did have an encounter with the intruder last night, and I wanted to know what was going on.”  
Sidon placed his hand on his hips, and then stood straight again.  
“Well, I’m not sure yet. I really must return to the meeting. But well,”  
He leaned down cupping his hand next to his mouth.  
“I believe they will be on trial after the summit. We are not unreasonable, and I believe he will just be placed in one of the jail cells under supervision.” He whispered. You stepped back and took a deep breath collecting your thoughts.  
“If that is all, I really must be going, (Y/n). I will be in your company as soon as I have any spare time.” He waved, and turned hurrying back into the throne room. As if it was any consolation to last nights overheard conversation between Sidon and Muzu, he also wouldn’t have any spare time given his busy schedule with the summit and pre-summit banquet. If Sidon was especially busy, perhaps Bazz would be in a better mood given that you had previously learned Bazz received any overdue paperwork Sidon did not submit. 

You decided to go head towards the healers tent once again and discuss and get the previous nights events off your chest to Dorati. He was really the only person you could trust with the information in complete confidence. The healers tent luckily wasn’t busy when you arrived. A zora mother and her child walked hand in hand out of the tent smiling. You waved and the child giggled hugging their mothers arm close.  
“Well well well, you’re visiting more often than I’m used to.” Dorati smiled and ruffled your hair.  
“What did you miss me while I was gone?” You both laughed and you both walked down to the examination rooms talking about your day, and the events that had entailed.  
“So, lets check out your knee and you can tell me all about your problem.”  
Right. Well, it’s not really something I want to share to the guards, or Sidon, or Bazz. I feel really overwhelmed lately, and just-ugh. I can’t right now.”  
“Yeah okay, should I listen or give advice?”  
You sighed and leaned back on the examination table. He sat on his stool and leaned forward clearly interested.  
“Just whatever you think. For now just listen.”  
“Alright,” He smiled, and pulled his long head fin to his shoulder caressing it.  
“Well, last night..” 

Dorati listened while he prepared another gel for your leg. The intruder, the brooch, wondering why they had the brooch, who they were, why they were here, debating why you weren’t telling Bazz or Sidon, why you should tell them, what could happen if you didn’t or did; Dorati simply listened intrigued and did his job attending to your knee. The swelling died down slightly as he applied the gel, and you felt a slight relief at his touch.  
“I just want to have some relief. I even got sick last night from all the stress, and now I don’t know what I’m going to do during the banquet.” You sighed frustrated and threw your weight back to lay on the table.  
“Well, I think you should tell Bazz. Specifically bazz first, and I’ll tell you why. Bazz has immediate power within the prison duie t being a captain, and he has influence with Sidon, and you won’t seem as biased as you went to Bazz before Sidon. I think that anyway. I would do that. I would also talk to the captured person, and find out who they are and what they want. First things first,”  
He stood over you and placed a hand beside your head hovering over you.  
“Take. Care. Of yourself. It is giving me a job and I can laugh about your stupid decisions later to myself, but you’re a close friend of mine and I’d prefer if you kept yourself safe.”  
You sighed and nodded.  
“Sure.” 

“Excuse me, Mr. Dorati,”  
You both whipped your heads to the now ajar curtain to see an irritated Bazz.  
“If you aren’t too busy....examining (Y/n), then I have a job for you for the captured prisoner in the jail cells in the caves. Oh, and (Y/n), Ora is looking for you. Urgently.” He closed the curtain, and you quietly groaned. Dorati also had an annoyed expression.  
“You should sort out his assumptions. I also have a duty to attend to, so I will also leave you to it.” He grabbed his medical bag, and hurried out towards his job.  
You pulled your pant legs down over your knees, hopping off the table. You opened the curtain to see Bazz clearly not pleased.  
“What?” You snapped at him. He sighed.  
“I know I shouldn’t but-I just..no, I’m okay. I’ll be fine. I can’t get mad at you.” He lead you out of the tent, and towards the hotel.  
“Where are we going?”  
He didn't turn his head and twisted his spear in his left hand absentmindedly.  
“To meet Ora. She said something about dress fittings, and a meeting.” You groaned at the news.  
“I guess, it’s gonna take forever knowing Ora. She’s such a perfectionist sometimes.” You chuckled.  
“Right, well, here we are.”  
You halted in front of the Seabed Inn, and Bazz tapped his spear down against the ground with a light tap.  
“(Y/n)! Oh thank goodness the captain found you. Thank you very much Captain Bazz! I will surely reward you somehow!” Ora beamed.  
“I’ll take my leave. Miss (Y/n), Lady Ora.” He bowed, and turned around heading off somewhere unknown.  
“Such a sweet boy. You should see the way he looks at you, dear.”  
“He hardly looked at me then!” You tried not to shout, lest someone overhears Ora’s claim. She gave a dainty laugh, and folded her hands in front of her.  
“We need to give you a few dress fittings, dear. I was assigned to make you a few gowns, a versatile formal everyday outfit, and discuss with the waiting ladies your hair in order to match the outfits.”  
“Alright, it doesn’t sound too bad.” You sighed relieved.  
“But, I will only have time to fit you with one outfit and sew it in time for tonight’s introductions with the first 2 kingdom’s arriving for the summit. It will be a formal outfit.”  
“The one I dread the most.”  
“Oh don’t be like that dear, hurry along. We only have 5 hours before the arrival.” 

In Ora’s fitting and work room with rows and rows of fabric decorating the room, you stood on a small elevated pedestal in order for her to drape, pin, and envision her piece of art. 3 hours later, she had you dress in a (F/c) gown down to your knees with a longer skirt in the back. She managed to sew and create lace, and silver barefoot sandals to match the dress.  
“Dear, it’s beautiful. Now, some light makeup and to get your hair done. Ladies!” She clapped and three ladies walked over with combs, a box of presumably makeup, and jewelry.  
As the ladies did your makeup, and hair and decorating your look with jewelry as approved by Ora, you were finished an hour later. 

As Ora walked you upstairs towards the eastern bridge towards Lanayru bridge, Bazz stood alongside with a small squad of guards. Sidon, Muzu, and Rivan stood in front awaiting an arrival. You were placed alongside Muzu, and Rivan awaiting. You heard chatter from the trail towards the mountain. Coming down the trail was a large crowd of brightly coloured Zora holding flags, and banners with some paying music on instruments. As they neared, the crowd walked over the bridge, and continued until a palanquin elevated and carried by a few large Zora men halted in front of Sidon and the guards aside him. He walked forward, and the palanquin’s transparent curtain opened, revealing a dainty, yellow, red, and orange hand with long dorsal fins flowing from the wrists reaching to hold Sidon’s hand. Out stepped a graceful Zora, hand in hand with Sidon. She stood proud, and aware of the atmosphere she influenced.  
“We welcome you, Queen Aberdeen. We are honoured for your attendance for this year's summit and pre-summit banquet.”  
“Oh, Sidon, so formal! Greet my kindly like you used to for years with hugs and kisses!’  
Your heart dropped. This tall, slender, beautiful Zora woman received “hugs and kisses” as she put it from Sidon for “years”. You needed an explanation for the sake of your increasing heart rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this update! Who is this hoe Aberdeen you may be wondering? Well, maybe research the name meaning, and theorize in the comments. I have so much in store for the next couple chapters! Who is the prisoner? What was that with Dorati?? You'll find out in due time my dear readers. Thank you for waiting, I love you all and thank you for reading this piece of work!


	12. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend, more Jealous Sidon, and a long awaited update.

The entrance was grand, the foreign Zora were beautiful and colorful, and to top it off the prince of the Zora Domain you had an affinity towards, was now within the grasp of this literal queen. She greeted Muzu like an old friend and he was friendly to her with a smile you only saw when he was in the presence of Ora. She swayed her hips waltzing closer to you. As you correct your posture, and held your head high despite the lack of certainty you had of her reaction to you.   
“My my, a beautiful young hylian in the ranks of these Zora? What is your name? I’m most curious how you are capable of living alongside these Zora.” She smiled sweetly with a hint of condescension. She did not know you were human either by the sounds of it.  
“(Y/n) (L/n). I’m a herbalist, and I help the zora with health concerns. I recently moved into Zora’s domain under King Dorephan’s approval, and I hope to aid you during your stay, your highness.” You bowed and she let out a laugh.  
“You’re quite adorable, I’ll look forward to meeting you later during the banquet and summit. Such a charming girl, don’t you think so Sidon?”   
She moved along greeting guards as she walked across the bridge accompanied by a few members of the Zora guard directed by Bazz. You glanced over to Sidon and saw his bashful expression disappear as he shook himself loose and returned to this position next to Muzu.   
“The next ship has already arrived, we just wait. They should be arriving presently.” A guard hurried from down the hill and declared. As he joined the rest of the rows of guards,the guards murmured to each other, as Bazz suddenly shouted clearly from the bridge:  
“Attention!”   
The rows of guards suddenly shifted, as the guards stood erect in position holding their spears upright. Muzu leaned over to you.   
“The next ship is the arrival of King Zale, and his young son Ula. They are a military/defense tribe in the deep sea.” He whispered. 

“Muzu, stand clear and be ready, they are arriving. I can hear their drums.”  
Just as Sidon had said, the steady beat of drums marched in another crowd of guards followed by a small carriage pulling a black and white scaled Zora slightly larger than Sidon wearing armour, perched next to a smaller Zora boy of the same coloured scales. He had to be older than the likes of the Zora children in the domain. The young boy had on a chest guard and held a spear across his lap. The large Zora man stood, and hopped down, and turned to put his son on the ground as well.   
“Sidon! My you’re getting strong! Not too strong eh, I need to upkeep my reputation!” He bellowed a low hearty laugh. He patted his son on the head, and pulled him close to him.   
“As you promised, please remember to teach my son the ways with a spear while we are here!”   
He laughed again, and his son grinned awkwardly, still clutching the sword on his hip. Sidon smiled at the two, and bowed.   
“Of course, King Zale. It is nice to see you growing into a fine young man, Ula. I hope your mother is doing well.”  
“She’s as fine as she could be, Sidon. I must pardon her absence as she is as of late sick. I really must find her a capable healer.” Zale rubbed his chin cutting off his son.  
“Of course. Please, make yourself at home during your stay, King Zale, and Prince Ula. I will be following close behind with the brigade to assure your party’s safety.”  
“Thank you, Sidon. I will be on my way then.”  
At the very least, Queen Aberdeen had the courtesy to attend to those welcoming her. You followed close beside Muzu, he kept you in check as well, which was helpful.   
As the group was gathered into the plaza, the brightly coloured Zora mingled with those of this domain. You smiled at the children’s curiosity as they walked around with their parents, watching the bustle of people was somehow calming with the pure amount of wholesome interactions. The prince was walking through the crowds greeting Zora. You needed to talk to Sidon about what was going on. As you muscled your way through the crowds, Sidon neared until he stood tall above you. You tapped his arm, and he turned to see you.   
“Sidon I need to-”  
“I’m sorry (Y/n), but I’m busy at the moment!”   
Sidon kept walking through the crowd towards the main stage built in the front of the place in front of Mipha’s statue.   
He held his arms held firmly to his sides ignoring the numerous hands and touches of strangers grazing his skin as he walked proudly. His stance was tall, his posture perfect and unoving. The waves of men and women enamoured with his very being left the breath within your breast jailed by shock and distress. Your hands shook as you realized your placement in the crowd. Just another face, another shade within a rainbow blur. Perhaps to Sidon, no- to the zora that's all you were. Despite your goodwill and charity to the Zora race, you would be nothing short of just being a normal human girl.   
There was no superhuman strength, a body physically incapable of amazing feats, there is no healing powers, not even the traditional physical training. To the ordinary eye, you were nothing but an average human being. Perhaps that would be best. For both yourself and the prince. The prince..  
Sidon stood on the stage, his words simply passing through your ears. Zora would give concerned, and curious looks to you ever so slightly, all the while you shift your weight around very clearly uncomfortable at your current position. Your heart raced, your hands clutching the hem of your shirt as your mind blanked inwardly.   
“And now, we introduce the lovely Queen Aberdeen! Please,” Sidon gestured the centre stage as he stepped backwards to join Muzu’s side. The queen stepped up to the centre stage; her hips swayed and she glided gracefully as her long dorsal fins flowed from the sides of her hips dragged across the stage.  
“Welcome all to our 565th gathering of tribes! I would like to personally invite you all the joyous festivities this evening! While we are in preparation I believe the king has ordered a royal feast within the palace throne room. If you all would kindly move towards the throne room, we will begin the banquet shortly!” Her voice was loud, clear, and you understood the allure those who would be within her sphere of influence felt. She was as a queen should be; proud, beautiful. Charming, and intelligent. Sidon showed no outstanding interest in her, but that was not a clear sign of any existing underlying interest. She turned and hugged him tightly, as he awkwardly hugged her back. You followed along with the crowds towards the throne room above the plaza carefully eyeing her presence. Sidon seemingly scanned the crowds and caught your gaze. He smiled weakly, and waved. You simply turned your head retreating your gaze away, and looking forward to watch your feet shuffle up the stairs. If he showed any emotion from your sudden lack of acknowledgement, it was not seen. 

As you entered the throne room through the large doors, 3 large tables lined vertically sat in front of the horizontally set table at the far end of the throne room. The ceiling and walls were decorated delicately with lights and banners of each tribe signifying the summits beginning. As more zora made their way into the throne room, the chatter of zoras arose and made a unified chorus of sound that echoed within the acoustics of the throne room. The currently present leaders arrived, and sat at the large table at the front of the room. You leaned against the stone wall next to the kitchen’s door to the right of the entrance.   
A guard tapped your shoulder; you jolted and looked to them surprised at their sudden appearance.   
“Forgive me for scaring you Miss (Y/n), but I have been ordered to escort you to the table catering the leaders and elders. You have a seat designated to your name.”   
“Oh, thank you. I’ll be on my way then.”   
“Oh no, please follow me miss. You are to change your garments before we are to eat.”   
“Oh, alright. Thank you very much.”   
He nodded and saluted. He turned on his heel and guided you through the entrance doors and down the hall. 

He walked in silence with you. As you halted in front of Ora’s room of operation, he knocked.   
“I’m coming in, Miss Ora.”   
He opened the door, and guided you in before him.   
“Ora, I have her here now.”   
“Thank you!”   
Ora called from the backroom. The guard left the room and closed the door.   
“Ora..?”  
You walked to her desk seeing the mannequin head decorated with silver jewelry. A choker, and a headpiece sprinkled with blue jewels.   
She suddenly appeared from the backroom holding a lavish red and white gown.   
“Alright dear, let's get you changed. I need you to undress completely before we put on the dress.”  
“Completely? But my undergarments are-”  
“Dear, the king himself ordered this dress be made specifically for you some time ago for this very night. I advise you hurry, the dinner will be starting soon.”  
You nodded and carefully undressed. You kept on your underwear, and she shook her head.   
“Dear you may be human, but it can't be much different from us zora. You will be dressed decently.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about Ora...” Your voice trailed.  
She smiled and patted your head.  
“It’s alright dear.”   
You finished undressing and she hurried to put the dress on you to make you comfortable. The dress was long, and flowed with each movement as if it were in water. The sleeves opened to a parted bell sleeve that mirrored the dorsal arm fins zora’s had. The dress hugged your figure and opened at the knee revealing the red fabric lining the inside. The dresses colour pattern mirrored Sidon’s scale pattern. A dark red on the outside, white on the front. She hurried to her desk and returned with the ornamental jewelry.   
She placed the headpiece over your hair, and the choker around your neck. She stepped back and sighed at her work.   
“You look like a zora dear.”   
“Was that intentional?”  
She nodded her head ‘yes’.   
“In all honesty, like this you look very much like the King’s late daughter Mipha.”   
You wondered if it would make things weird with Sidon. Perhaps. 

Ora ushed you outside. The guard still stood near the door awaiting you.   
“All done? You look wonderful Miss (Y/n).” He turned and escorted you back towards the bustling throne room. As you arrived in the throne room, Zora whispered and smiled as you walked past. As you neared the front of the room, the King looked over and smiled, nodding to you. You smiled and nodded back. You were sat between Muzu, and the prince Ula. He sat quietly with his hands on his lap. He too had changed and wore a silver plated chest piece ornamented with purple jewels.   
“Hello there,” You smiled at him. He suddenly looked up at you curiously.   
“Hello.” He managed meekly. There was a long prolonged awkward silence between you two.   
“I’m-I’m sorry, miss. I do not get the opportunity to speak with such..pre-pretty-pretty ladies. You’re not a zora are you?” He asked. You shake your head ‘no’ and smiled.   
“I’m what the king calls a ‘saviour’ of his kingdom. I’m the one who enabled the kingdoms health a while ago.”   
“That’s very brave of you. I wish I could do something like that for my kingdom. I’m stuck being an apprentice, and studying for my father and the elders.”  
“Well you’re learning to run a kingdom, aren't you?” You asked.   
“Yeah. I just don’t know if I can yet.”   
“Well studying itself will help you understand how. That’s useful to you and your people.”   
He chuckled and rubbed his neck.   
“I’m Prince Ula of Auqa Domain. It’s nice to meet you..um.”  
“Oh, pardon me. I’m (Y/n), of Hyrule.”   
He nodded and smiled. He offered an open hand.   
You presented your own and he took it, kissing the back of your hand. You felt your face get warm and he chuckled.   
“I give a warm thanks for your hospitality, Miss (Y/n).”   
“Oh, it-it was no trouble at all.”   
He smiled and turned to look at the waiter who was now setting down plates of food on the table. You scanned the room observing all the waiters setting down trays of food for all the zora.   
The King suddenly stood, and the room hushed quickly.   
“It is my great pleasure to welcome you all, and to bid you all a very good evening. Now, to start this banquet! I hope you all enjoy the meal my cooks have worked on, and please help yourselves to the buffet. Dessert will be served shortly, and I look forward to it. Now, let’s feast!”   
The room clapped and cheered as people began speaking to one another once again. The King sat and everyone dug in to the plates of food set before them. Ula began serving himself some of the fish platter.   
“So, what is it you do here now in the domain, (Y/n)?” He gestured if you would eat some of the fish platter, and served you once you confirmed you would eat some.   
“I still make medicine and gather materials for the domain. I’m hoping I can work on a larger scale and aid other communities regarding health in Hyrule someday.”   
He smiled and hummed as he served some vegetables on his plate.   
“That’s very kind and noble of you.”   
“What is it you wish to do, Prince Ula?”   
“Oh, just Ula is fine. I’m actually kind of stuck on what I really want to do. While yes, I wish to serve my people, I also want to pertain to my own curiosities.”   
You both ate happily, enjoying the food in silence. The band playing played a wistful, cheerful tune to match the rooms mood.   
“Well, you should be happy to. If you’re happy, I’m sure your people will follow.”   
He nodded and wiped his mouth with his napkin.   
“If anything, right now I’m being encouraged by my mother to find a suitable mate. As much as I am curious, I’m not very well suited to that yet.”   
You chuckled and wiped your own mouth before speaking.   
“Don’t say that. Everyone learns of love one way or another. Love is a very powerful thing, and well...I believe it triumphs and makes us better people.”   
You sighed and gazed towards the tabled of Zora.   
“Even I have yet to learn of love.”   
You turned back to Ula, he rested his chin on his palm leaning over the table.   
“I think you already found it. You sigh very much. Even I know that and I hardly know you yet. Do you know who you love?” He smiled sweetly. You face flushed and you looked down at your lap.   
“Well, I wouldn’t say that! I don’t even know if I..or who could..”   
You looked up to Ula, and sighed again.   
“I doubt he even regards me in that way.”   
Despite your voiced opinion, who was ‘he’ exactly? Bazz? Sidon? Even Dorati at this point could be a contender to win your heart. Ula resumed eating and you continued as well.   
“(Y/n), you don’t know who you love do you?”   
You coughed suddenly, and nearly choked. As you attempted to regain your composure, Muzu leaned over you concerned as he laid a hand on your back.   
“Are you alright?” Ula asked concerned.   
“I was about to ask the same, (Y/n) please compose yourself.” Muzu laughed.   
“Right, I’m fine. Really *cough* I’ll be alright.”   
Muzu returned to eating and Ula only remained concerned, not eating.   
“Ula, thank you for your concern, but really I’ll be okay.”   
He smiled weakly.   
“Hey, I heard they’re having festivities in the plaza afterwards with fireworks. If you’d like, would you join me? I haven't had much experience, and my father would rather I try to enjoy myself for this summit.”   
King Zale looked over and beamed.   
“My boy, I encourage you to enjoy yourself with this young lady here! Please, take care of my son and make sure he doesn’t get in -too- much trouble will you? A little never hurt, eh?” He bellowed a hearty laugh. Ula’’s cheeks flushed and waved his father's hand away from his head. Now that you noticed, Ula’s head tail had a blue to black gradient. His colour patterns were beautiful.   
“Hey Ula, I’m going to get a dessert, would you like-”  
“Oh, it’s alright. I can come get one for myself. I shouldn’t make you my servant.”   
He beamed and hurried to pull your chair out for you.   
“Thank you,” You bowed your head as you stood up.   
“So,”   
He took your hand and helped you down the stairs.   
“I take it you are favoured by the king given your garments and position in the kingdom?” He asked.   
“I wouldn’t say that. I’m friends with his son, and I think it’s just a strong mutual respect.”   
“If you’d pardon this comment, the king dressed you very similar to his late daughter. The late Princess Mipha. To me at least, he regards you like family.”  
You sighed and scanned the dessert table with Ula.   
“I’m unsure. I would like a private meeting with the king sometime soon. I think we have some things to talk about.”   
“Perhaps. If you haven't noticed,”   
He leaned closer and spoke in a hushed tone.  
“The prince Sidon has been eyeing us since we left the table. Don’t look now.”   
You picked up a small custard with fruit and smiled inspecting the dessert and listening to Ula speak in your ear.  
“We’re only friends, Ula.”   
“Friends don’t monitor your every move. Oh, he’s standing and coming this way. He’s probably suspicious of how close I am to you at the moment.”   
You both chuckled and turned looking towards the front table. Sidon was indeed walking towards you and Ula. As he neared, Ula stood more straight. Ula was quite was tall, slightly taller than when Bazz stood next to you. He clearly was not a young boy.   
“Oh, Prince Sidon.” You bowed with Ula, at his sudden regard to the prince’s presence.   
“Prince Ula. (Y/n).” He nodded to you both.   
“I uh..I just came over here to..” His eyes glanced around and he fidgeted.   
“I just have to..speak with my captain! I have some important information I need to discuss with him!”   
Ula smirked and you both glanced to one another.   
“Is it anything urgent your highness? Anything I can assist with? I don’t want Miss (Y/n) worry after all, we don’t need any interruptions during this summit.” His tone was apologetic and concerned.  
Sidon suddenly looked up and awkwardly smiled.  
“I actually need you to come with me. Prince Ula. Come along, I’m sorry for stealing him away, (Y/n). You look lovely this evening.” He took your hand and kissed it before laying a hand on Ula’s shoulder and guiding him towards the throne room’s doorway. The King suddenly appeared beside you and chuckled as he scanned the dessert table for a delectable of choice.   
“Jealousy is guiding my son’s heart today.” He chuckled to himself.   
“Your highness, it is nice to see you. How are you this evening?” You beamed at him. He smiled warmly at your question.   
“I am doing fine this evening, Young (Y/n). I see Ora dressed you in the garment I ordered her to make for you. I’m glad it suits you.”   
“Yes, thank you very much! I couldn’t be more thankful for it.”   
You walked alongside one another towards the table you both sat at.   
“I must admit, we need to have a meeting, (Y/n). There is much I would like to discuss with you.”   
“Of course! Whenever you are available I will be present, your highness.”   
“Excellent. Tonight after the fireworks I will be in my personal library. I will have a guard escort you. Enjoy the festivities, (Y/n)!” He chuckled and returned to his seat once again. As you sat down you noticed Ula returning to the throne room, Sidon and Bazz following close behind. 

Ula returned to his seat, and Sidon followed closely.   
“What did they want to talk about?” You asked him. He turned to you and smiled sweetly.   
“I’ll tell you later. For now let's finish our dessert. The festivities in the plaza will take place shortly.” He took a bite of his own custard and you did the same. Whatever they were talking about, Ula didn’t want to admit out loud, that itself was suspicious. At the very least, the fruit custard was aiding your nerves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing this piece of work! As I am writing this on mobile, I may not have the longest chapters in the world, but they are to my ability.  
> As I am working on this, I hope you like my interpretation of Sidon, & what I can muster of his substance (such a nice big fish boi). Anyway, I may do requests so comment to your hearts desire! Enjoy!  
> -Faith


End file.
